


Make You Mine This Season

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (If you squint haha), Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Confessions, Dog Mum Eren, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Grisha Yeager/Carla Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mutual Pining, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Pining, Rimming, Smut, Snow, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: “Woof!”“I know. You’re excited to see Levi too, huh?”Excited was the biggest understatement of the year. Because Eren knew that this year was going to be different.He’d spent all year working himself up to this very holiday season. Hours upon hours of research; reaching deep within himself and deciding if this was really the only future for them.That Levi was going to be the only one he ever wanted to mate with.-Or, omega Eren Yeager is just about done pining after his alpha childhood friend, Levi Ackerman. After years of spending Christmases together, he's finally going to seal the deal.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 747
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	Make You Mine This Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boku_no_Botanist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_no_Botanist/gifts).



> This fic is written just for Boki and for a Discord Gift Exchange!!
> 
> Boki, I really hope you enjoy this fic! It was so much fun to write my first ever omegaverse fic! I hope I did you justice for you! I tried to add in as many of your favs in the story! Including your precious Daisy! Please enjoy to the fullest!
> 
> Thank you [llamacornhufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamacornhufflepuff) for beta'ing for me!! You're an absolute gem!

“Okay, one last check,” a young omega murmured to himself.

He walked through the dark apartment, checking all plugs were out of their sockets and curtains were closed. Making his way back to the kitchen, he began ticking off a mental checklist of all things he’d already taken to the car in the basement parking lot until coming to a halt at the very last item on the list. Looking down, he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Woof!” His object of affection called, her beady black eyes curious as she jumped up, scratching at his lower legs.

“Ready to go Daisy?” he asked, crouching down to scratch at the fawn coloured chihuahua as she excitedly jumped at the mention of her name. The man chuckled at her antics before grabbing his phone to send a text message. 

**[Eren]  
** We’re leaving in 5

 **[The Mum]  
** Oh wonderful news Eren! You’ll make it in time for dinner!  
Be sure to drive safely, honey. The snow is picking up!

Shaking his head at his mother’s warnings, Eren stood back up to gather the last few things. With keys linked to his fingers and leash in hand, he left the warm apartment and locked up. Daisy excitedly ran ahead, on their way to the elevator that’d lead them down to the basement parking lot.

The air was chilly, his breath fanning before him as he raced to the car. Eren was quick to unlock the backseat and pop Daisy onto one seat with soft bedding, water, a few dry biscuits, and a small pee pad on the floor. They had a long trip ahead of them, after all. He didn’t want his beloved Daisy to stress too much, even though she’s been doing this trip every year since she was only a puppy. 

Getting himself settled in the driver’s seat, Eren couldn’t help but feel giddy. The excitement of _Christmas_ and being on holiday was hitting him harder now that it was finally time to go. The fact that he was having an _extra_ week to experience his favourite festivities made it all the better. 

Turning on the car and starting his most favourite Christmas Spotify playlist on the car’s android system, Eren drove out onto the lightly sprinkled streets of Trost. The city was bustling and glowing all around him. Christmas decorations were littered in every shop window, lights flickered from apartment balconies and large decorated Christmas trees could be seen at every corner he passed. Laughter and smiles of strangers boomed from the side paths, people carrying large parcels and bags, filled to the brim with presents as they shopped and ate. 

Eren loved this time of the year. 

The festive cheers and the giddy, excitable feelings. The cosy, decorated childhood house that smelled of familiar scents, tinsel and spice, and sometimes pine. The warm fireplace, the itchy, obnoxious Christmas sweaters and mistletoes at each door frame. The Christmas cookies and presents, and fruit mince pies, fruitcakes, and the delicious turkeys, hams, and cranberry sauce. And of course the heavily spiked eggnog, warm apple ciders, and laughter with all his family and friends. 

Family and friends he only got to see once a year due to his busy editor life. One for which he was extremely grateful for nevertheless. Being an omega often meant less job opportunities and on top of that, less apartments catered to unmated ones. It didn’t help that he lived in the central part of Trost, a metropolitan city just a short two hour drive from his hometown, Shiganshina. Which wouldn’t be exactly right to say anymore due to how much the city had grown over the years. The two have practically met with all the newer suburbs that popped up between them.

It made for a long drive, even though he could take a highway and pass beside all the newer suburbs. However, with the snow picking up and a lot of holiday-goers escaping the central part of the city, it was going to take at least another extra hour. 

Suddenly Eren felt relieved to have left early. Initially he was only going to drive the day before Christmas Eve. But, that very weekend prior, the weather lady announced a cold front the week of Christmas that would bring the city and surrounding areas a thick layer of snow. One channel said five inches, another dared to predict ten. Eren wasn’t going to stick around any longer and miss the tradition of going back home. There was no way he was going to miss out on seeing his family, friends, and… _him._ Thus, Eren made quick calls to his alpha boss and all the authors he was in charge of and decided on an extra long holiday by leaving Monday morning.

The thought of being able to spend more time with his mum had Eren grinning so widely, he was nearly vibrating in his seat. Knowing he’ll be able to help her make all the food and sweet treats had him wishing he could arrive sooner. Nothing could be as good as the feeling of being in the comfort of your cosy childhood home with an array of festive smells and decorations, and of course the scent of your loved ones. That thought left him wondering if someone _else_ in particular was going to come home early too. Perhaps he had heard of the incoming snow storm and booked a flight for a few days earlier. 

The omega hoped he did. 

Truthfully, as much as Eren would say his excitement was because of all the stereotypical fun things the holiday season brought, the real reason he always looked forward to this time of year was because of one man specifically. 

An alpha man. 

A man who held his heart so strongly and oftentimes sent the omega inside of him on rampage, wishing and praying for Eren to mate with him. 

A man he’s grown to care and love so much, but never dared to touch, despite his instincts begging him to. 

_Levi._

_Levi Ackerman_ to be exact. 

Sure, one would say Levi was just your average kind of alpha. Some called him an asshole, others said he had a stick up his ass, and a select few would say he was the most selfless man they’ve ever met. But to Eren, he was nothing but _special_ . Swoon-worthy. Kind. Caring. Smart. Realistic. Selfless. Handsome to boot. A scent that would drive him constantly up the wall. Once, even triggered his first heat. Yeah, he could be a right ol’ asshat sometimes, but he was _fetching_ and Eren’s heart was sold from the very first day he had met him. 

It was back when things were much simpler; with sticky red lips; sweet candy tainting them along with the pink coloured dribble that ran down Eren’s chin. He was rugged up with a thick jacket, snow boots, a scarf and matching mittens. One hand was holding a new flavour of candy cane his mum had bought, all of which had little Eren running down the street to give to Mikasa who was one of his best friends. 

Except, he was pulled to a stop when he found a large U-Haul truck parked in her driveway and a taller, older _alpha_ boy sitting within it. His hair was jet black and his skin so pale, it almost looked like his mum’s porcelain dolls. The only difference being the alpha boy had rosy cheeks and nose from the blistering cold. He wore the coolest combat boots and stylish leather jacket the boy had ever seen. But then, as with the tiniest sniff, Eren gasped at the rich, addicting scent that hit him, bringing his observation to a complete halt and his heart suddenly hammering in his little chest. Eren’s green eyes widened in wonder, unsure of what to do with the overwhelmingly unfamiliar scent and gorgeous boy in front of him. 

The alpha boy raised his head upon Eren’s sudden halt, meeting the little boy’s wondrous stare with an icy glare and deep frown. 

Any other kid would have turned away running, no doubt crying over how _scary_ the older alpha boy looked. It didn’t help that his scent was growing smolderingly thicker by the second; it would’ve had normal young kids cower in fear. But to Eren, he was the most beautiful, enchanting boy he’d ever seen. It was as if stars formed in his green eyes as Eren took a step closer, wanting to see more, wanting to touch the mesmerizing face, wanting to take another sniff, another deeper smell of that musky and warmth scent that wrapped him oh so wonderfully. 

His mouth fell open all the while and the candy cane slipped out onto the snow. The little brown haired boy would have mourned the loss of his fruity flavoured candy, but he was too entranced, too lost to even care. But, the boy in the U-Haul truck had wrinkled his nose at that, clearly finding the sweet treat in the snow a horrible sight. 

“Disgusting,” he muttered under his breath, steam fanning from his lips. 

Eren shook his head slowly, mouth gaping like a fish the more steps he took. “Wow,” he whispered. “You’re so _cool._ ”

“And you’re _so_ gross,” the older boy retorted.

Even so, Eren kept walking, little feet trudging through the thick snow until he reached the truck, eyes never blinking, no matter how cold the air felt against them. He should’ve been mad. How _dare_ this older, alpha call him gross. Eren wasn’t gross! Anyone who called him gross would get a punch. And yet, Eren didn’t feel like doing that to this boy. He was too pretty, too nice smelling, too alluring and enchanting. 

“Oh, Eren,” his mum called from behind. “I see you’ve met Levi.” Her voice soothing as she noticed the situation and Levi’s annoyance. It helped reel Eren back to reality, breaking the enchantment the older boy had on him. 

“Levi?” Eren asked, turning around to face his mum. She had smiled at him, bending down to pick up the forgotten candy cane and swinging it towards him. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Levi is Mikasa’s older cousin and _new_ neighbour.” 

Eren had gasped, twisting back to the older boy who now had his arms crossed. “Cool!”

“Very,” Carla giggled. “How about we go meet aunty Kuchel too, huh?”

Aunty and cousin ended up not being the right term completely. Not really anyway. It turned out to be more like a second cousin, since Levi’s mum, Kuchel, and Mikasa’s dad were actual cousins. But ‘neighbour’ was at least correct. 

A fact that Eren was always so incredibly grateful for. Even if the reasons Levi and Kuchel had moved all those years ago into the small two bedroom house behind Mikasa’s were less than favourable. He’d always be glad, for it led to the greatest years of Eren’s life, despite his romantic feelings being unrequited and endlessly painful as he grew up.

Back then, little Eren wouldn’t have understood. His first time meeting Levi was simple fascination. A new kid on the block. A new _olde_ r alpha boy. One which was nice smelling, pretty and exciting, and even if a little rude and stand-offish, was still so cool. 

Or at least, he was cool for Eren. 

They never went to school together, for Levi was much too old. He was about to start high school when they first met, so it was the perfect time for him to have moved in next door to the Ackermans. At first they didn’t hang around each other, but by the time Levi reached fifteen and Eren was eight, Levi became Eren’s permanent babysitter and someone who dropped him and Mikasa off every day at school. 

Mikasa hated it. She said her parents didn’t like Levi too much because he had ‘bad language,’ often used his alpha dominance to boss them around, and wanted to stay at home and do _nothing_ . He usually gave her the ‘stink eye’ even when she hadn’t done anything. But, Eren begged to differ. He’d always say that Levi was just too _cool_ and _old_ for them. And thinking back to his older cousin, deduced it was just a teenager thing because Zeke, whenever he did visit, could care less for Eren too. 

But at least with Levi… he actually _did_ care for Eren. He just knew it. Otherwise Levi wouldn’t ask him if he needed help with homework whenever he was babysitting or hanging around. Kuchel was a nurse, afterall, and not being welcome at the Ackerman’s meant Levi was often hanging out at the Yeager’s for dinner and company. He would always pick all of Eren’s favourite movies to watch on those long nights his parents went out on ‘dates.’ Or take Eren and his friends to the movies once a month, followed by an hour at the games arcade. 

Once, Levi even won him a cool _ancient_ brass looking key in a UFO catcher. Eren had been so enamoured by it, his mum attached a leather cord to it so he could wear it at all times. The young boy was so proud of it. Levi had won it. _Just for him._

Then there was all the cool grown up stuff Levi could do, like sneak in Eren’s favourite ice cream in the boiling summer months. Or every year at Christmas time, let him have a few sips of the eggnog behind his parent’s back. Or even buy a birthday or christmas present. The dark haired alpha never had to do that. Eren was just an energetic kid that lived down the street that Levi babysat or had to put up with when he wasn’t allowed to stay home alone during Kuchel’s night shifts. Levi didn’t need to go out of his way for Eren, especially not for a Christmas gift. 

And yet, every year, there was always a present underneath the Christmas tree with his name written all over it. Beautifully wrapped with a handwritten card in a neat cursive scrawl of words. 

Butterflies always fluttered in his belly when he’d be given the gift by his dad dressed as Santa. He’d beam a grin, laughing as he’d find yet another old looking key in a box full of crinkle paper. It became a tradition that started the very year Levi won the toy for Eren. 

Of course, Eren always returned the favour. He didn’t know a whole lot about Levi, but he did know about the teen’s strange love for tea. It smelt so yummy to Eren, but he, time and again, would pull a face whenever Levi poured him a little bit in a cup. Still, that didn’t deter him the very first time he saw a grand stand at the cafe his mum had taken him for afternoon tea the year after the key tradition had started. The boxes were festive and bright with gold trim and they smelled so good. One even reminded him of Levi. Carla had laughed, allowing little Eren to pick out a special, limited edition flavour just for the alpha. Even suggested to Eren to pick out a decorated cup the shop had to offer, since it was Levi’s birthday too. 

Levi seemed to treasure those flavours, saving enough bags until the following Christmas came. He’d always share the last pot of tea with Eren. Although, Levi would make it nicer for him too by adding condensed milk to his cup. 

Levi had been the best older figure Eren could’ve ever asked for. He was always there, even when tears were falling from being in yet another fight with that horse-looking boy who wouldn’t leave him, Armin and Mikasa alone. His mum often scolded him for getting into fights, but Levi… Levi was kind and patched him up, calmed him down with a soothing voice and familiar scent, and they’d take a walk around the block until he was okay enough to go home to an unsuspecting Carla. 

It’d been such a joyous time in his life. One in which Eren remembered so fondly. But, as all good things, it eventually came to an end. By the time their fourth summer together passed, he found Levi packing Kuchel’s car with suitcases and backpacks. 

Gripping his bicycle’s handles in confusion, Eren called out to the pair. “Levi! Aunty Kuchel! Where are you going?” 

Kuchel hummed from the driver’s door, her black eyebrows drawn in sadness. “You still haven’t told him, sweetheart?” 

“Shit,” Levi cursed, a hand running through his freshly cut hair. “Give me two minutes?”

“Take as long as you need.” 

Furrowing in further confusion, Eren got off his bike, laying it down on the cement sidepath as the alpha teen came to sit on the curbside. The young boy followed suit, the question itching so much, he blurted it out quickly. “You’re going on holiday?” 

“No,” Levi answered shortly, turning his body to face eleven year old Eren. “I’m going to school. Grown up school.” 

“Oh,” Eren said, frowning deeply. “Why do you need so many big bags for grown up school?” 

“I’m going to be staying there for a while.”

“Oh,” Eren mumbled sadly, bottom lip pouting. 

He didn’t like the sound of that. The thought of Levi going away and not coming back at all - maybe forever - had Eren’s throat tightening. He didn’t want Levi to leave. Not ever. He wanted Levi to stay. Who was going to help him now? Who was going to take care of him whenever his parents had date nights? Who was going to cheer him up? Who was going to scent mark his room with such a warm, comforting smell? Who was going to give him all those keys? His chest and head hurt so much to even think about missing Levi. What if he never came back? What if he’d never see the alpha teen again? Tears pricked at the corner of Eren’s eyes, a hiccup erupting from his chest as thin shoulders began to shake. 

_No._

He didn’t want Levi to go.

Not now. Not ever. Levi was his. His best friend. 

“Uh... shit. Don’t cry, kid. It’s okay,” Levi was quick to reply, hand coming up to pat at Eren’s shoulder, trying to soothe the boy with his scent. “I’ll be back for Christmas, so don’t worry.” 

“Really?” Eren perked up, teary eyes looking up at Levi. He ran a wrist along his snotty nose, trying to clean himself up now that it meant Levi wouldn’t be gone _forever._

“Yeah. Every Christmas and summer.” 

Eren nodded his head slowly. He could work with that. It gave him something to look forward to and even if Eren was going to miss Levi so, so much, he couldn’t help but think the excitement of seeing Levi again would be fun to experience. But, another question popped in his head straight after. Just why was Levi needing to leave to a ‘grown up school’ and what was he going to learn about? 

“What are you going to learn at grown up school, Levi?” Eren asked. 

“To count bigger numbers than you do at school.” 

“That sounds boring,” Eren said, pulling a face, his nose still blocked. Now why on earth would Levi want to go far away from home and _him_ to learn something like that? 

Levi snorted. “You’re telling me, kid.” 

“Why are you going to learn to count big numbers?”

Levi stayed silent, brows furrowing in thought. “So I can buy enough tea bags to fill an entire house.” 

“That’s silly!” Eren laughed. “Tea is gross. I’d buy more cool keys.” 

“Heh,” Levi hummed. “Guess when you’re an old fucker like me, you'll get to decide that.” Eren watched him stand up, Levi going in to ruffle at his short brown strands of hair, allowing Eren one big, last sniff of a scent he was going to miss oh so much. “Well, see you later kid. At Christmas, okay?” 

“Okay,” Eren said sadly, trying hard not for tears to form in his eyes. “Bye bye!” he called, waving after Levi as the teen walked to the car. “Bring me another cool key next time?” 

Next time came at a snail's pace. The loneliness hit harder than Eren could ever expect. Carla had said it was a good thing. He was becoming too dependent on Levi and now Eren could spend more time with kids his own age. She mentioned that he hadn’t stayed over at Armin’s for weeks, so she suggested he phoned all his friends and asked them to visit for a movie night. 

Still, he always seeked a bit of Levi. Every time Carla would visit Kuchel, Eren was at her heels, sitting in the living room, bored beyond all belief. But, he felt relieved and at home in a place that had Levi written and scented all over it. Sometimes he’d excuse himself to the bathroom so he could sneak upstairs to the place that smelled most like the alpha. He’d often find Levi’s bedroom door wide open and his room clean as ever. If Eren breathed in hard enough, he could imagine Levi standing right beside him and that always made it a bit harder. Made him miss Levi even more. It would make his chest tighten painfully, making him grip at the key hanging from his neck. If there was extra time, he’d tiptoed back downstairs, bypassing through the kitchen to spy on his childish drawings plastered to the fridge door that he once drew for Levi. If it made tears prick at Eren’s eyes, he’d always try to wipe them away and beg for time to fly faster. 

Despite all that, Christmas Eve and summer would always roll on by, along with Levi who would look a little older, stockier and built and a little more tired and grumpier. He’d visit every year with a new gift - a different key as promised - and fill Eren’s heart to the brim. 

Yet, the brotherly infatuation Eren held for the alpha didn’t last long. No thanks to puberty and presenting as an omega, much to his distaste. Even if he was a little slow on the uptake.

It all started with things suddenly changing. Like how all the guys at school went from talking about cars and motorcycles to, that alpha or omega and their _addictive_ scent. Or how that omega had the biggest boobies in town. Or how big that alpha was packing in his school pants. Or how strong that alpha’s biceps were, despite her being a girl. 

It was hard for him because while all his peers were starting to seek mates, Eren sat there not feeling anything for anyone. He was one of the last few that hadn’t presented and he felt so behind and so confused. 

Nevermind, to his utter disgust, just how ‘head over heels’ Jean was over Mikasa who had presented shockingly as an omega. (Eren secretly thought if anyone was going to be an alpha, it’d be her) The guy was _constantly_ asking Eren about her and it drove him bonkers half the time. The amount of detentions he had to sit through because of it had his mum furious most of the time. Everyone thought he was crazy taking on Jean who had presented as an alpha. But, at least Armin was his saving grace. Armin hadn’t presented either and was struggling with the same feelings of confusion.

By fifteen, Eren thought maybe something _was_ wrong with him because by then even Armin had presented. It didn’t help that his lateness was a constant hot topic among his friends. They were all making bets that he was definitely going to be a beta, especially for not going googly eyes at anyone. Eren didn’t like that one bit. He hated how his alpha friends especially would relentlessly tease him. It was maddening and annoying and he wished he was strong enough to change their mind. Wished Levi was there to tell them off for him. To stand up and end the annoying lunch times.

But then, in that last summer Levi had returned home, things started to make a little sense. 

It was as if a flick of a switch. 

One intake of that familiar warm scent, and one peek at Levi’s handsome face had Eren melting as if he were butter left out on a hot summer’s day. It hit him like a tidal wave. His stomach churned, heat boiled at the pit of it and his heart sped up in the matter of seconds. The unfamiliar feeling of wetness trickling down into his boxers and down his thighs, his cock turning hard as a rock at the mere delicious scent.

If it hadn’t been for his mum, Eren sure knew something embarrassing would’ve happened. Something he’d have regretted. But her actions were quick, her hands helping him back up stairs, her scent soothing as she explained in further detail, told him he was going into heat and asked if there was anything he needed right away. 

If Eren thought he’d been confused before, the delirious heat he experienced that week had nothing on it. His mind was frenzied, along with his hands, never quite quenching the dire thirst in his gut. The way his entrance seeked something thicker, something deeper. His body screaming for an alpha’s knot.

And as he laid there that entire week; covers sweat soaked, hair wet, the air humid and brimming with his sickly sweet scent. All he could do was think of Levi. 

Levi. Levi. Levi. 

_Alpha_ Levi. 

Warm and familiar.

Levi who would soothe the pain and fill him wholly. 

With his stocky, but short build. With large biceps, experienced hands, thick thighs and a cock that was no doubt a sight to behold.

Along with a smirk that drove him senseless. Worse than what his heat was already doing. 

Alpha Levi who was drop dead gorgeous. Hotter than any other person he’s ever seen before. 

Super. Siper hot. Everything was too hot.

_Wait._

Since when was Levi ever hot? And why did he smell _so_ good? Why did Eren want to slather that delicious scent all over himself? Fill his nostrils with it until he knew of nothing else. And how… how did Eren already feel so much love and _want_ for an alpha he thought as a big brother that very Christmas prior? 

Once the blistering heat was over and he found some sense, Eren felt embarrassed to see the alpha. To have not only presented as late as fifteen, but to experience his first heat right in front of him; it was all too much. He decided upon avoiding Levi the rest of his summer. For the sake of getting used to the suppressants his parents put him on and for getting used to the idea that he was now an omega. 

Something that he wished he wasn’t. A beta would’ve been better. Anything but an _omega._

An omega that didn’t have nearly as many opportunities. An omega that would always be second.

An omega that was far behind compared to others. One which presented far too late.

An omega who would have to mate by thirty, for fear of not getting a job and looking like he was unreliable.

An omega who knew deep down who it wanted. Who his true mate was already. Who it craved and desperately wanted to be bonded with.

But rationally, Eren didn’t understand. 

It was _Levi,_ after all. 

The teen that babysat him and took care of him. Practically raised him since he was only a kid.

It all felt so wrong and yet so right all at once. 

Levi who knew everything about him. Levi who would surely take care of him.

But Levi who… was older. About to enter his last year of college. Levi who was living a life across the country with friends and potentially an omega by his side. Many, perhaps. Levi was such an alluring alpha, after all. 

It took another year of internal debating, research, and much necessary talking to Armin and Mikasa before figuring out that yes. He was utterly, wholly devoted to the alpha. And maybe, just _maybe_ , in love with Levi. There was nothing more that he wanted than to bond with the man.

Thus, he agreed with his friends to confirm it once Christmas came by once more. 

As ironic as it all was, it turned out to be true. Right from the get go, the very first step Levi took inside the Yeager’s home, Eren’s heart began to race; his palms sweaty and his throat tight as ever as he drowned within that delicious, comforting and familiar scent. He tried to swallow down the saliva, and calm in his pounding heart and beg for the slick not to gather. Prayed that his own scent didn’t shift just so Levi wouldn’t take note of his sudden turmoil. Only, it got far worse as Levi took off his thick wintry jacket to reveal the atrocious _‘Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal’_ sweater Carla brought him a few years ago. 

Levi had looked so good. Even in the brightest, most ugliest sweater. His undercut hair, those thin lips, those beautiful, grey eyes. The smirk he pulled as he spotted Eren, those straight, pearly teeth he flashed and the way he rolled up his sleeves before walking in further, going in to give Eren a clap on the shoulder. 

“Shit, kid. What are you? A fucking tree?”

The movement shifted the air. His wondrous, familiar scent was devastatingly intense, addictive, and had Eren swooning harder than before as it mixed with the wafting smell of gingerbread cookies and spice from the kitchen. Eren’s heart jump started further, his mind dizzy as everything crashed down on him. 

No, no, no. It couldn’t be true. It was all kinds of wrong. 

Levi was hot. But it was _Levi._ Levi who babysat him. Levi who watched him grow up. Levi who was turning twenty three while Eren sat a lousy sixteen. He felt like a mere child against grown, fully functional adult Levi who had just graduated college that summer. 

_Oh god,_ the teen had stressed. What was his parents going to think? Hell, what was Kuchel going to do? Skin him alive!? She’d hate to know that a lousy, inexperienced omega like him wanted to bond with an educated alpha like her son. He had to keep it a secret. He just had to. There was no way anyone could find out he was in love with Levi. Never. Ever. No. 

“What’s got you constipated tonight? Don’t I get a proper hello?” Levi had asked, his thin brows furrowed as he pulled his arm away from Eren, his face pointing up now that the teen was shooting up like a tree. 

“Hi. So, uhm. You smell good,” Eren blurted, his mind still swimming with all kinds of thoughts. 

_God damn it, Eren!_ he shouted internally. That was _not_ supposed to come out. How did that even escape his mouth? So much for no one ever finding out. 

Levi stared at him for what felt like hours. Eren wanted to turn right around, walk upstairs and never show his face again, but Levi beat him to the punch. 

“Alright,” Levi said, his voice laced with confusion. “Thanks?” 

“Fudgesticks!” Carla hissed from the kitchen, causing both of them to twist their heads towards it. “I knew I should’ve gotten you that _other_ Christmas sweater.” 

“What!?” Eren shrieked, voice raising and ears burning red because he knew _exactly_ of which sweater she was talking about. He took a few frantic steps past the threshold to gape at Carla. 

“If I had known you’re interested in mating, I would’ve gotten it for you,” she answered, rubber spatula pointing straight at him. “With you presenting late, I was beginning to wonder if there would ever come a day you’d find _any_ alpha inviting.” 

“Mum,” Eren whined, embarrassed beyond all belief over her saying that, _in front of Levi._

“Ah, well,” she sighed, clearly not noticing Eren’s embarrassment at all. “Never mind that anymore. There’s always next year. Anyway, I’ve got cookies that need decorating for dessert. Care to help, Levi?” 

The cookie baking turned out to be awkward as hell and the tension felt so thick, Eren could’ve sworn he could slice it with the very knife he was using to slather icing onto the cookies. Levi hadn’t said anything about his abrupt confession, nor the embarrassing things Carla had said. It had Eren worried to the brim because it never occurred to him that maybe Levi would hate him for presenting as an omega. Thus, being more attuned to his scent. Thus, needing to sterile all his things once coming home - to not cause any confusion between the families in case he had an omega back home. 

But that seemed ludicrous because in all of the years he’d known Levi, the alpha never mentioned having an omega back home. Not that Eren knew of, anyway. Eren supposed he had to have dated _someone_ at least, being as old as he was and having the freedom of living by himself in a city all the way across the country. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, his hand coming up to rest on Eren’s own. “You’re drowning Santa.” 

Eren looked down, only to find that yes, gingerbread Santa was just about fully submerged in the bowl of white icing. 

The omega had nodded vigorously, excusing himself to his bedroom. He needed fresh air. He needed to go somewhere it didn’t smell of sickly sweet Christmas and _Levi._ Hell, he needed to wake up from this nightmare. 

He was only given an hour freedom of having his head dug into a pillow before there was a quiet knock at his door. 

“Eren?” Carla had called. “Can I come in, honey?” 

He grunted, turning his head to look towards the door. She stepped in, no longer wearing an apron but rather proper attire for the Christmas Eve party they’d be having later that night. 

“What are you doing hiding up here?” Carla asked, eyes and scent filled with worry. 

Eren shrugged, twisting his body to lay on his side, knowing full well his room reeked of his sourness. 

“Is this because of the confession?” 

“I-” Eren started. “It wasn’t supposed to slip out. But Levi showed up and…” he stopped, cheeks growing red. 

Carla giggled, her smile bright as she sat on the bed near his knees. “You know, Kuchel and I always had a suspicion this was going to happen. You looked up to Levi a lot when you were younger.” 

“Yeah. I know,” Eren said, green eyes peeling away from his mum to look at the corkboard hanging on his wall. It was filled with all the keys Levi had bought him thus far, minus the very first one that he still constantly wore. “He was always such a big brother to me. I just- just didn’t expect it to turn out like this.”

“Well, it shows you how much Levi means to you,” Carla reassured. “I think the friendship you two have is very beautiful.” Eren’s eyes flicked back to his mum then, a small smile growing on his lips. She was right, and he knew it full-heartedly. “Now, while I am very happy that you’ve admitted your feelings, to me at least. I’m going to have to stop you right there. If you’re looking for permission to bond, you’re not having it until you’re _at least_ eighteen.” 

“Wh-what!” Eren shouted, sitting up as quickly as possible. “No. I-I wouldn’t,” Eren spluttered, eyes blown out wide, his brain racing to conspire a way to say he’s never had thoughts about Levi in that way. Okay. Maybe a few times. Especially during his first and only heat. “I wouldn’t do anything like that. And please. Please don’t tell him about me wanting to be his mate. It’s bad enough that he knows I like how he smells.” 

“In that case, why not come down, hm?” Carla chuckled, her smile just a little bit cheeky. “We only get to see him for Christmas nowadays. Let’s not take it for granted, okay?” 

Eren sighed a relief in how quickly Carla agreed to change conversations. He nodded, telling her that he’d be down soon. 

That Christmas was the hardest one yet. Between Levi choosing to sit beside him at every occasion, and buying him yet another key, this one a skeletal in design, Eren didn’t think his heart could take much more. He wondered faintly if he could get a heart attack from being so nervous, unprepared, and in _love._ The thing that took the icing on the cake was the card that went alongside his gift. Clearly the envelope didn’t belong to the card, but the extra added message in the card was both the best and mortifying thing Eren had ever received. 

_‘I never got to congratulate you on presenting last year. If you need guidance, text me.’_

Yeap. Definitely took the icing on the figurative fruitcake. 

It had Eren thinking all kinds of things. Had Levi written that out of niceties? Or was he offering something _more?_ The latter constantly plagued his mind. At first, hot, sexy, lustful daydreams. Ones which had him up all night touching himself in the dirtiest of ways. Then there were the positive possibilities of confessions and long distance romances. Those were fun until reality clocked him on the forehead in the name of his friends. 

“Yeah but, he’s _old_. He’s going to bring an omega who is his own age someday,” Jean would snicker at him from time to time. 

“He’s scary,” Armin would add. “And _too_ old. Why not go on a date with that red haired alpha instead? What’s his name again? Oh- that’s right! Floch! He’s been asking you for months now!”

That following year Eren accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to ever let it go. Fate had clearly wanted him to bond with Levi. He’d confide in both his friends and mum on numerous occasions. Moreso with his friends because there was no way he’d ever explain to his mum just why he was doing the laundry at crazy o’clock in the morning before school. 

But Jean was right. As much as Eren always looked forward to seeing Levi every Christmas, anxiety constantly nibbled at the corners of his heart. It was a nasty game to play. Probably made him a terrible person for wishing and hoping Levi would arrive at the Yeager’s every year without an omega attached to his hip. Then there were his prayers that Levi would never mention a word of someone he’s got back at home. He’d tell Eren all about the friends he had, hell, even brought one - a very scary alpha - for the holiday season one year, but never a mention of someone he liked or wanted to mate. 

It was wrong, Eren knew. Levi deserved happiness, even if it meant without Eren. 

What made matters worse, the omega didn’t have any intentions of confessing, not until he was at least eighteen, like his mother had said. No, instead he threw himself into his studies whilst at school. He was driven by presenting as an omega and knowing he needed to work twice as hard to get into college. He wanted a successful, high earning career. He wanted to make his mum and Kuchel proud. Proud enough that Kuchel would be happy for him to stand alongside Levi someday. As an equal in the job market and bring up a family with good finances. 

Yet, even after that, once he had graduated from high school and already completed a semester of college in Trost in his preferred field of study; Eren suddenly couldn’t find it within himself to admit to the truth to the alpha.

It was nerve wracking because Levi was _Levi._ Nothing ever changed between them. He’d always treat him the same, even past the age of eighteen. Nothing they did together meant any more special than it had. None of his actions ever told Eren that the alpha potentially felt the same. Instead, he was vastly more intrigued about the omega’s choice in career and lifestyle.

Yet, Eren had to hand it to Carla and Kuchel for taking up the job of getting Eren to confess, despite the timing not being right. Sure, he should’ve been happy to have so much support, but having mistletoes at every doorway and having them sit next to each other was not going to help. 

Okay, so it may have helped for Armin, but at least his friend _wanted_ to confess. Well, if swapping saliva on the day after Christmas under a mistletoe for fifteen minutes straight was considered a confession. Eren and his friends didn’t think he’d have it in him; being a shy and nervous omega. Especially not Levi who had whistled and made a comment about being shocked that Armin was the first to _finally_ find a mate out of all of them. With one of his own friends, of all people. 

That holiday season had Eren somber because it meant seeing his best friend and roommate whisked away to the city Levi had lived in; to continue his studies whilst living with his soon-to-be-bonded mate, Erwin.

Then there was the most mortifying thing of all. The elves outfits. Eren thought it was all a sick joke, but Carla and Kuchel took it very seriously. If Levi and Eren were around early enough to help bake biscuits for the neighbourhood, they’d be ushered into outfits to drop off the gifts. Unfortunately for Eren, that meant a very tight, short elf costume. On Levi, it looked fine. The shorts reached his knees and the long-sleeve shirt sat just about right on him. The alpha was short, he was lucky. However, on Eren, he was sure he didn’t look PG at all. Not when, as the years went by, the pants may as well have been boxers that left nothing to the imagination. (No, he was most certainly not exaggerating) 

There were many times Eren wanted to tell Carla and Kuchel to let it go. It wouldn’t be right to force his confession and feelings upon Levi. And there was always the case of ‘what if.’ Levi certainly didn’t feel the same. Didn’t act like he did either. There were never any signs - Eren googled about that as much as he could - and things never changed. He didn’t want their annual Christmas festivities to become awkward. Because what if Levi said no and suddenly, Christmas would be ruined forever. 

And then there was his favourite gift-giving tradition. Eren didn’t want to risk them stopping. He cared too much about giving Levi the best tea in the world. Loved the keys he was given every year so much, he didn’t want to lose the important meaning of them. Didn’t want to run into the risk of never seeing Levi again. Never to drown himself in that comforting scent and voice, even if it’d always be at a distance while his heart panged.

Especially when the holiday season was the only time of the year they could see each other. Levi lived across the country; to the far west where the sun never got cold and where things were always brighter and bigger. Where he’d made a home for himself, alongside friends and a job that did him well. Eren couldn’t imagine moving there - he built up his own life in Trost - and he couldn’t expect Levi to move back to Shiganshina nor Trost, not without giving up his high position at the bank. 

So, Eren settled for unrequited love, lonely nights and, on his twenty-second Christmas, a little fawn coloured chihuahua named Daisy that Levi helped pick out at the shelter. 

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the snow was surprisingly on the lighter side. Unusual because for two years running, they’ve had blizzards. 

The shelter was packed with all sorts of dogs. It was hard to know where to begin, really. Eren was hoping for something a little older. A dog that was already potty trained and needed lots of love and attention. Because of the type of job he had and being an omega, he was able to work from home a lot, so he didn’t mind a dog that was special or elderly in any way. 

He’d been on the other side of the aisle, looking at some of the elderly dogs and making a few comments about each one. At first Levi was with him, adding his own, but by the time Eren got halfway down the aisle, Levi was no longer responding. Curiously, Eren twisted around to see where the alpha had gone, only to find him all the way down on the other side, crouched on his haunches and fingers wedged into a cage. Eren couldn’t help a chuckle escape as he noticed Levi nearly smiling at whatever was in the cage.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Eren walked towards him, turning to look at what had Levi so enamoured. 

A little teacup puppy with pieces of fur missing. It barked at the two men, eyes glossy and inquisitive. It seemed to be very interested in Levi’s thin, pale fingers before rubbing its cheek against them. Picking up the info card, Eren read that she was the sole survivor of an unwanted litter and was named Daisy. 

“Cute as she is, she’s unfortunately too young for what I’m looking for,” Eren commented. “I’m going to keep looking at the older ones.” 

Levi hummed, seemingly ignoring Eren. The omega snorted, walking back up the aisle to where he last was. Every now and then he’d sneak a peak at Levi, a small smile on his face when he’d find the alpha still petting the puppy through the cage. At one point, he’d gone from crouching to actually sitting on the floor and muttering quietly to the puppy. That’d been shocking within itself because Levi tended to be a clean freak. Clearly, he must’ve taken such a liking to the puppy to have no care about his jeans and the dirty floor that many others have walked over with their snow-covered boots.

If Eren had to admit, it melted his heart. So much so, he went against everything he envisioned for a furry friend. If Levi liked the puppy _that_ much, he’d be darned to not get her. She was special. Special enough that Levi gave her all the attention. He trusted Levi’s judgement and without another uncertain thought, asked one of the helpers if he could get a closer look. 

It was love at first sight. 

Despite being so young and in an unfamiliar place, Daisy took a liking to Levi so quickly, it broke Eren’s heart. For the few days Levi was around, Daisy could be found on his lap or playing with his feet. She could care less about the small balls Eren threw for her. No, all she wanted was to be around the alpha, getting spoiled with quiet whispers of approval and love. And once Levi left the day after New Years day, Daisy had endlessly searched the house for Levi, cried earnestly when the alpha never turned up at the door and eventually found a home in the armchair closest to the fireplace that Levi always sat in. 

“You and me, Dai,” Eren had sighed, a broken, wavering smile on his face as he picked her up and sat on the couch, running his fingers over her mismatched fur. 

With Daisy came many heartfelt, fond memories. Ones which glowed in Eren’s mind and warmed his heart. Little, private moments of finding Levi asleep on that very armchair, Daisy curled on his lap. Times when she’d cuddle up with Eren while he laid nearby the fireplace, with Levi stretching forward from his chair to give her fur a rub every now and then. Of the times Levi would choose to sleep in the guest room, Daisy was happy to ditch Eren’s familiarity for her Christmas man. How she’d play between their feet during dinners, or agreed to wear a harness, braving the cold outside for a quick walk in the snow. Of how she’d wreck havoc every year, biting at the Christmas presents. Once, she toppled the tree over, causing everyone to erupt in fits of laughter and Carla demanding Eren fix his dog’s mischief. 

Levi always got her gifts too. Ranging from squeaky, crinkly toys, a new collar, treats, and canvas print of when Daisy was still a puppy. One year he gifted an expensive but beloved flatpack indoor dog house, and then an app controlled treat dispenser, all for Levi to show his love to Daisy when he was far away in his own home. 

It made Eren’s heart so full. Enough to have made him cry at the mere thought of it. His love for Levi. Levi’s love for Daisy. Eren yearned so much. For more and more. To hold Levi with all he’s got. To make Levi his and Daisy’s. To make him stay beyond Christmas. To ask for forever. To become his mate. To bond and never part.

“Woof!”

“Oh,” Eren said, reeling back from his deep thoughts. “Dai-Dai,” he cooed, looking at the rear view mirror. “We’ll be there soon, girl.”

“Woof!”

“I know. You’re excited to see Levi too, huh?” 

Excited was the biggest understatement of the year. 

Because Eren knew that this year was going to be different. 

He’d spent all year working himself up to this very holiday season. Hours upon hours of research; reaching deep within himself and asking the omega if this was really the only future for them. 

That Levi was going to be the only one he ever wanted to mate. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised because Eren already knew the answer. Countless attempts at going to cafes and omega-friendly bars had told him that no one was ever going to comfort and bring him as much happiness as Levi was going to. His omega was dead set on the alpha with the warmest, most delicious and familiar scents.

So, Eren began to prepare. In secret, of course. It wasn’t like he was going to run straight to his mum and ask for advice. God forbid his friends either. They were far over the fact that Eren was so hung up on the alpha. He’d already warned his boss of his potential mate, much to his embarrassment. Luckily for him, his boss has been ecstatic and was happy to keep him on should he bond. After all, being a mated omega meant he couldn’t be fired nearly as easily. 

From there, he read up on how to end his rental agreement. Worked out the cost of tickets to the city in which Levi lived. Even found sites where he’d be able to sell his furniture, should it come to that. He very well knew that mated partners couldn’t live far away from one another for very long. So, he had to have everything ready should it all go according to plan.

Eren had a rough idea on how he was going to do it. He knew mating with Levi would trigger his heat, even though he’s been on suppressants for years. Having an extra week off would only aid in making it work. 

But that of course all depended on if Levi felt the same. 

Eren tried not to think about that downside. It only dampened his mood whenever the thought crossed his mind. The omega knew deep down not to be too worried for the alpha was turning thirty-five years old and yet never shown up with an omega by his side. 

That within itself being a shocking milestone. Not many alphas were unmated at that age. Especially not someone as successful and alluring as Levi. 

So Eren knew, he had to try at least. 

On the eve of Christmas Day when given a time to go for a walk, he’d confess his love - amongst the twinkling lights and winter wonderland where the air would be crisp and clear and all Eren would be surrounded by Levi and his scent. 

The closer he got to his childhood home, the more nervous he got. His anxiousness at first spiked each time the name of his hometown appeared on the boards. But then, excitement boiled in the pit of his stomach once the most familiar one appeared stating he’d turn off in less than a mile. Soon enough endless four lane roads turned into an off ramp and a small city he held the dearest memories in. 

Shiganshina was coated in white, the snow coming down thickly as ever. The weather lady was not joking at all when she had said ten inches. Cars drove slowly past him, leaving Eren quite relieved because he wasn’t used to such slippery roads anymore. Trost always had plough trucks driving about, clearing off the inner city streets on a regular basis compared to Shiganshina that only got that once every morning. 

Eventually tall, large buildings became suburbs; the quaint styled double story colonial housing with front verandas and large yards always a nostalgic sight for him. Sparkling Christmas lights wrapped around them, flashing scenes laid out in the front lawns. He had a bucket load of childhood memories of driving past similar houses; Mikasa and Levi jammed in the back with him, Carla and Kuchel laughing as Eren constantly picked which his most favourite was. 

His heart always swelled upon reaching his childhood home. Freshly painted black and white, a two story styled house with a frontal porch. Flower beds long buried under thick layers of snow, with a dark driveway and walkway where the snow had been scrapped off. There were Christmas lights that lined the porch, roof and beams along with a little snowed-in Santa hanging from the chimney. 

Eren parked up quickly, excited to finally see his mum, stretch his legs and let Daisy out for a run. He only had a moment to spare as he climbed out, Carla bursting the front door open and running towards him. She looked disheveled, her hair a mess while only wearing slip ons and a jacket half thrown on. 

“Eren!! Oh honey, you made it!” she cried, pulling him into a tight hug, her sweet scent covering him like a soft blanket. “Oh how I’ve missed you, darling.” 

Eren chuckled over her small frame, giving her a hug back tightly, relishing in his mother’s warmth. “Miss you too, Ma.” 

She luckily allowed him to go quickly, especially upon seeing Daisy in the backseat. Carla opened the door for her, cooing as the chihuahua made a run for it in the thick snow in the front lawn, nearly covering her from head to toe. 

Whilst Daisy was having her turn to play, Carla helped him bring in all the bags filled with gifts and his suitcases. He had an extra one this year, but thankfully she hadn’t questioned him about it. Instead, she rambled on about all the neighbours and news that he’d missed on since their last monthly catch up call. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I’ve invited Mikasa, Jean, Armin and Erwin for dinner. They were all so delighted to hear you’d be home early and didn’t want to miss the opportunity.” 

Eren beamed a grin, happy to hear he’d see his friends so soon again. Here he was thinking he’d have to wait for Christmas eve or Day. “That’s great, Ma! Wait, did you say Erwin? Does that mean Le-”

They both jumped as Daisy ran into the house, barking away and dirtying the polished wooden floors of the foyer. 

“Daisy!” he scolded, bringing her to a complete halt before she could go any further. Carla only laughed, swatting at Eren’s pointed index finger.

“Oh don’t worry about her. Why don’t you go get settled upstairs and I’ll get her dried up? You’ve had a long drive. Rest up and I’ll give you a call when they start arriving, hm?” 

“Thanks, Ma,” Eren said, ever so grateful for his mother’s caring nature. Even if she could sometimes be such a mother hen - considering he was an unmated omega who lived alone in a big city, he could understand - but he didn’t mind it so much when coming home. It always felt nice to relax and allow her to do the thing she loved the most; entertain. 

It felt so good to be home. To wrap himself in the joy of Christmas and the smell of all the scents he loved. To walk up on stairs he’d trailed on for so many years, to pass by chips in the wood that he made when young and hyper. To beam a grin as he found his closed bedroom door, opening it up to familiarity and comfort. 

He could smell traces of his mum, from her changing the sheets, and maybe, if he breathed in hard enough, the faintest scent of Levi. It was a bit unusual but he blamed it on those darn keys he loved so much. 

Dropping his bags on the floor, the omega turned straight to the corkboard above the desk, fingers trailing gently over every single one he'd ever received. Minus the very first one,for it was forever hanging from his neck. His heart ached upon seeing them all, the omega crying within, begging Eren to seal the deal, to make this caring, loving alpha his. 

It was time. 

This was the year. 

He was going to confess. He was going to stop living in loneliness. Stop wasting time. Stop being so stubborn and afraid of what could happen. 

Levi was _Levi_ and even if he was rejected, realistically, nothing was going to happen. If anything, the alpha would probably tease him and ease the tension with a lame joke. 

That thought had Eren feeling a little better. So, he dragged himself away from the keys and began to unpack. It was easy work as he hadn’t brought too much. Especially not with being able to do laundry. Most of the bags were filled with gifts instead - the only downside to having too many family and friends with mates. 

Daisy eventually joined him, all dried up while wearing a flashing collar with tiny little fake pieces of holly attached. He snickered at her, apologising for his mum’s antics. She didn’t mind too much, easily finding comfort in the bed he laid out for her by the foot of his own. 

And just as he was about to copy her idea and have a few winks of sleep, he heard the tell-tale click of a door downstairs and deep murmurs of voices echoing up the stairs and through his slightly ajar door. 

Sudden excitement rolled over the omega, the tiredness he’d felt in his bones suddenly disappearing at knowing one of his friends had arrived. Without a minute to waste, Eren threw one of his many Christmas sweaters and left the room at a quickened pace. 

He wondered idly just who was arriving so soon. Dinner wasn’t ready yet for at least another hour - when Grisha would come home. Armin wouldn’t be able to drag Erwin that early to his. Maybe it was Jean and Mikasa. Especially with Mikasa expecting soon, perhaps they wanted to be safe and avoid the rush hour traffic. 

The omega didn’t have much time to think about it as he reached the top of the stairs; the sudden, powerful scent hitting him straight in the face. His heart clenched at the familiarity, his throat drying quickly in nervousness and excitement all alike. His belly was warming at the thought of who it was. The one he’d been wanting for so long. 

_My Alpha_ , his heart crooned. 

Levi. 

Eren tried to calm his heart, running his sweaty palms against his jeans and stepped down the stairs as slowly as he could. To savour the deliciousness that was Levi. To fill himself, to allow his mind and eyes to grow hazy before he’d need to step through the threshold of the living room and pretend he wasn’t a love-sick puppy going goo-goo-eyed. That he was a twenty-eight year old omega and strong and could handle this alpha. Had for many years been able to not give into his instincts. 

_Soon,_ he chanted. Soon he’d seal the deal. Just a little longer. 

Eren’s feet were light as he reached the bottom, a few shaky steps had him past the large, open doorway, eyes completely zeroing on the gorgeously handsome alpha. 

And there he was. 

A glass of red wine in hand, black slacks, a white button up, hair neatly trimmed and undercut freshly shaved. The warm light of the fireplace danced across his beautiful pale skin, making it glow in temptation. Daring Eren to run right up to the alpha, scent mark him and make him all his and his and _his._

Eren audibly swallowed instead, clenching his fists. Levi must’ve noticed the slightest change for he turned around properly, thin black eyebrows shooting up in surprise upon seeing him. 

“Hi,” Levi greeted, his lips twitching at the corners. 

_Oh._ Eren’s heart all but melted. Oh how he’d missed that deep timber. That enchanting smirk, those irresistible looking pink lips. 

“Hey!” Eren beamed, ignoring his lustful mind. “What a surprise to see you here so early.” 

“Yeah, you-” Levi paused, a loud bark distracting him. 

Daisy ran full steam ahead past Eren and straight to Levi, jumping up and scraping her nails against his slacks. Her tail wagged uncontrollably, happy to see her Christmas man. Chuckling Levi placed the wine down on the fireplace sill and bent over to greet Daisy. 

“She missed you,” Eren said with a small smile. _I missed you too._

“Yeah?” 

Eren hummed, hands coming to hide behind his back. “She’s pretty angry with me for taking away the treat dispenser a week ago.” 

“You’re only telling me _now?”_ Eren pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at the tone in Levi’s voice. “Who the hell have I been fucking feeding then?” 

“My cupboard.” Eren laughed, adding on a small, “Sorry,” in there when Levi scowled at him.

“Now why would you do that to her?” 

“Because I know you’re going to spoil her rotten.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, picking her up in his arms. She barked again, her energetic body bursting from his hold, her tongue darting out to lick at his cheeks. Eren tried not to let jealousy flood him. Daisy loved Levi, after all. She was allowed her moments of attention. 

“She deserves it.” 

Eren rolled his eyes, hands coming to rest on his hips. “The vet thinks otherwise. She’s over six pounds too heavy, no thanks to you.” 

Levi shrugged, a smile on his lips again as he ran his thin pale fingers over her fawn coloured fur. Eren wanted to tack on something more to his senstance. Something about how he’d hate to see what Levi would do if he was around all time. But instead, the doorbell rang. 

“Eren! Could you get that, darling?” Carla called from across the hall. 

Knowing full well it was more friends, Eren stepped away, calling out to his mum. “Sure!”

Eren hurried to the door, opening it to find Jean and Mikasa standing on the porch. The blistering cold wind rushed past them, their steamy breaths fanning in front of their faces as all gasped in surprise. 

“Mikasa!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as he noticed how big she’d gotten since the last time he’d seen her. “Look at you! You’re about to explode!” 

She giggled, stepping into the house and straight into Eren’s arms. They hugged tightly, holding on as both rejoiced in seeing each other again. “Not for another three weeks.” 

“Really?” Eren huffed, pulling back to look down again. “You look like you’ve got two tykes cooking in there.”

“No, luckily just one,” Jean said, grinning and stepping into the house. “Good to see you again, man.” 

“You too, Jean-boy,” Eren greeted, allowing Jean to clap his shoulder. “Can’t believe you’re going to be parents soon.” 

“I’d say,” Carla said beside him. “Finally _one_ of us will be getting some grandkids. Too bad it’s Hina who won the lottery draw,” she said. Raising a hand to her chest, her voice pitched differently, as if in sorrow, she added, “Oh, how you’ve failed me, Eren.”

“Ma,” Eren whined. “You’ve had Daisy as your granddaughter for _six_ years now.” 

“I know and it’s been a lovely six years, darling,” she said, rubbing his shoulder. “But I would like more, please. Preferably ones that can speak-”

“So a parrot?” Eren interjected jokingly. 

“ _And_ has fingers and toes.”

“Rude. Daisy has paws,” Levi said. Everyone turned to look at him, the little chihuahua still in his arms. “Hi.” 

Carla laughed. “I’m just joking,” she said, her arm snaking around Eren’s shoulder. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Mikasa hummed in agreement, side stepping so she could greet Levi properly, much to Jean’s distaste, and plant a kiss on Daisy’s small head. 

The snow was really picking up out there, the wind icy as it blew into the cold house. “Ah! Come in, come in, get comfortable. Let’s close the door before we let out the heat.” 

Jean and Mikasa got out of their coats and boots and they all headed to the warm living room. They barely got to sit down for a moment before Carla asked what they’d like to drink and trotted off, the ever busy body. 

They got chatting. From how Eren’s job as an editor was going, to Jean’s questionable teaching abilities, Levi’s ever grueling management at the bank and everything Mikasa had set out for the little boy she’d be delivering. Soon enough Armin and his mate, Erwin, joined. And then Kuchel - who had enveloped him in the tightest hug yet, cooing at how old he’s getting and scolded him for not returning home often enough for her and Carla to dote on him. And finally his dad, Grisha. With everyone inside the house, Carla announced it was dinner time. 

And boy, was it a feast. Carla had outdid herself. From beef stew to roasted potatoes and salads. Warm red wine and apple ciders. The omega stuffed himself full. Plate after plate. It was hard not to stretch his stomach. The moment had been so inviting; filled with happy chatter, Christmas music playing quietly in the background, a gentle warmth in the air and all the calming scents he’d grown to adore all his life. 

The omega couldn’t stop eating, relieved that his mum had seated him between Armin and Jean for once. But by the time the trifle came out to play; a mixture of vanilla sponge cake, jelly, thick, custard and imported berries. All topped off with a layer of sweetened cream. There was no way he could fit in anymore, thus he sat back, his bowl filled to the brim and waiting. 

Eren wasn’t given a moment's rest though, not as Jean leaned into his personal space, his voice quiet and low. 

“Another date-less Christmas?” 

Groaning, Eren rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You know Daisy is my plus one.” 

“Dude, we’re turning _twenty-nine_ next year. Don’t you think it’s time to find a mate?”

Of course Eren was aware. It was rarer to find an unmated omega his age compared to an unmated alpha as old as Levi. Jean was right, he knew it was time to settle down. Had to, if he wanted to keep his job and live a fulfilling life. But, that was going to change soon. The omega had plans. And as Eren stayed silent, green eyes flicking towards Levi, Erwin, and Mikasa chatting amongst themselves across the table, his two friends groaned at the same time. 

“Are you kidding me?” Armin blurted from his other side. “Why are you still hung up on _him?_ It’s been how many years, Eren?”

“I can’t help it,” Eren replied, green eyes never leaving the alpha. 

“Have you at least tried to find another mate?” Armin asked. 

“Yes and it all failed,” Eren answered, peeling his eyes off the alpha to look at the blonde in sorrow. “Armin, you have no idea how many nasty alphas I went on dates with,” Eren explained, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Some of them were downright awful. One even wanted to skip the date and head straight to bed. Eren didn’t put up with that for one second, even if it caused a commotion. 

“So, what are you going to do? Pine until you die a lonely death? Carla will be distraught if you don’t give her any grandkids.” 

“No,” Eren said. “I’m-” he swallowed, heart suddenly in his throat. “I’m going to confess. Christmas day, actually.” 

“What?” Jean drawled. 

“Really!?” Armin squeaked. “Is-is Christmas day really a good idea?” 

“Christmas means a lot to us,” Eren explained, cheeks growing red, the cord around his neck feeling heavy. “Between the gift giving and it being the time we met all those years ago. I think I always knew I’d… I don’t know, tell him around this time of year?”

“But you’ll go into heat,” Armin protested. “Are you sure you want that? Especially with everyone around and Carla hosting all the parties. You’ll miss New Years too, in that case.” 

“Yeah, man. I’d like to not be stuck with your nasty stank in the house,” Jean said.

“Oh, uhm,” Eren hummed. “I was actually thinking of going to Levi’s house. And well... That’s only if he feels the same way.” 

“Right,” Armin said shortly.

Jean snorted. “Right.” 

“You two have no faith in me, do you?” Eren asked, eyes drawn in suspicion. 

“It-it’s not really that per say. It’s the complete op-” 

Jean coughed, completely interrupting the blonde omega. “What Armin is trying to say is, your chances are 50/50. Good luck, dude. Now, Armin.” Jean raised his index finger to the blonde. “I call dibs on Eren’s slice of fruitcake if he does go into heat.” 

“If you’re taking the fruitcake, I’m taking Eren’s mince pie. You know, the one Carla always specially bakes for him.” 

“You too are terrible friends.” 

Jean laughed throatily at that. “Nah, man. Shouldn’t you be happy? Less food wasted if you happen to not fuck it up.” 

“And think, you’d be having a much tastier meal at the time.” 

Eren was about to shoot something back at his friends but instead, Carla had stood, dinging her glass to announce she needed silence. 

“Thank you everyone for joining us tonight,” she started off. “Please remember to pick up your stockings later tonight when heading out the door.” Jean whooped at that, as they all knew Carla had a knack for adding personalised small gifts in them. “Now, with all the pleasantries over and done with. So. As you may all know, Eren and Levi are the only ones not working up until Christmas Eve. Since it’s been such a long time since that last, I’ve decided that I’m assigning them as my personal little helpers again this year.” 

_Oh no,_ Eren thought. _Not again._ There was no way he was going to be shoved into those outfits again. Sure, he had daydreamed of helping his mother around the house, baking biscuits and pies and all the sweet treats they usually did for the neighbourhood and their friends. But, he thought they were over the days of needing to dress up in those hideous outfits. She hadn’t brought those out in at least a few years, but why now again? He was twenty-eight for god's sake! Sure, he was a little tall for an omega, but his lithe build didn’t mean he looked good in too short and tight clothes. And lord, what would Levi even think about it? It’d be way too embarrassing to be seen like that in front of the alpha. 

“Mum,” Eren whined. “Don’t you think we’re a little too old for that?”

“Nonsense!”

“What?” Eren blurted, shocked at her reaction. 

“Fuck,” Levi murmured quietly from across the table, clearly not happy either if his smokey scent had anything to say. 

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Carla reprimanded, scowling at Levi for ruining the air. Levi rolled his eyes, everyone else waiting patiently for Carla to continue as she bent down to pick up two outfits. “What’ll it be boys? Elf or reindeer?”

“Wai-wait,” Eren spluttered. “We get a choice this year?” Eren asked, brows raising behind his bangs. 

“For once,” Carla beamed. “I saw these darling reindeer onesies at Walmart and wasn’t going to pass up on them,” she explained, holding one up. “Isn’t it the cutest?” 

“I’ll take the reindeer!” Eren shouted, shooting up and leaning past Armin. The omega grumbled from underneath him, swatting at Eren to get off him. 

“Reindeer!” Levi called too, already out of his seat and one step away from Carla. “Reindeer for me, Carla.” 

Jean barked at the scene, throwing his head back. Mikasa and Erwin snickered too, Kuchel quietly giggling behind a hand. 

Grisha frowned in empathy, knowing full well that Carla already had all of this planned out. His gaze looked up as his mate, wanting to spare his son. “Carla-”

“Well you _both_ can’t be reindeer,” she said in exasperation, raising the outfits into the air. “That’ll confuse the kids!” 

Jean snorted from beside Eren, his lips pulled into mischievous smirk. “Why not put Levi in the reindeer. It’ll finally give Eren an excuse to ri-” The words died quickly as Eren pounced at the alpha, punching him in the shoulder as hard as he could. 

“The fuck you say, dickwad!?” Eren snarled, his scent souring in annoyance. Jean made a gagging sound, shoving the omega as far away as he could. 

“Get off! You stink!”

“Perhaps reindeer for the both of them. It’s very cold out there, Carla,” Kuchel piped in, her voice loud over the two bickering young men. 

“Oh but,” Carla sighed. “I finally bought a bigger size for Eren. It comes with flocked stockings too. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Looking towards Levi, she asked mischievously. “What do you think, Levi?” 

Only, she didn’t receive an answer because the alpha wore an intense expression, his steely grey eyes aimed straight at the two young men bickering, clearly hating the fact that another alpha was shoving Eren around, even if it was just Jean who he’s known for years. 

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment at the silly, stubborn men in her life, she dinged the glass again, bringing silence more as all turned to look at her. 

“With that over with, if you can so kindly jot down your top three favourite cookie flavours, so my little helpers and I know what to bake you all,” she instructed, dropping the outfits on the back of her chair and handing out papers and pens galore. “They’ll be delivered on Christmas Eve morning, as per tradition.” 

Eren was quick to nab one, along with a sharp pencil. He wasn’t supposed to write his down, for Carla knew exactly what he liked. But, Eren humoured her anyway. From sugar cookies to linzer to spiced and smokey gingerbread. Chuckling under his breath, he knew his mum would get a kick out of the last one, for, oftentimes, it was the very thing that reminded the omega of the one thing he wanted the most. 

An enticing, all consuming alpha who sat right across from him, his enchanting gaze meeting Eren’s as the young omega looked up for a peek. His cheeks warmed at being caught, even more so that the alpha was looking at him to begin with. Eren had hidden behind his bangs, eyes glancing back up every now and then to realise Levi wasn’t looking away anytime soon. 

His grey eyes held a curious expression. One that had the omega slightly confused. It was friendly, sure. But it hadn’t felt the same as the usual caring and relaxed nature Levi had around him and their friends. 

No, something was very different in them. But, the omega couldn’t tell why exactly. Couldn’t come to a conclusion on what the alpha was trying to say. 

It never left as the week went by either. Constantly, whenever green met grey, or when they accidentally bumped, or touched, it would be back again. Leaving Eren confused, and if he was honest, a little aroused. A few times it had him excusing himself to the bathroom, breathing in and out calmly, chanting to himself to think of the grossest things possible. Anything but that ravishing, heavy look and tight pull of the lips.

Was the dark haired alpha teasing him, perhaps? 

Or what if- 

What if Levi was sensing something was up? That Eren was going to do something. Say something. Confess and change their relationship. Could he tell somehow?

That seemed so silly. It wasn’t possible at all. 

With all the commotion going on throughout Tuesday and Wednesday, the omega didn’t have too much time to ponder it over. Not when he’d be up early in the morning; the sky still dark, the snow coming down in blizzard form. Carla at his door, listing all the things needed to be done. 

Not when Levi showed up at the door each day, too fetching for his own good. Too polite as he listened to Carla’s instructions and followed them to the T. From cookie dough making, rolling, baking, and decorating. To filling fruit mince pies. To marinating the beef. To washing the dishes, to helping Eren clean and decorate the basement for the upcoming Christmas Eve party. It was a little funny to see at least. Alphas weren’t really the type to do house chores. Stereotypically that was an omega’s job, and yet, he showed no qualms of saying no. Willingly, as always, to please Carla and Eren. 

But that’s what made Levi so special.

Levi knew Eren and the Yeagers so well. Had easily slipped into their family dynamic after all these years. 

On the night before Christmas Eve, the omega couldn’t help but stay up late; hand petting Daisy as she laid on his soft bed, his mind lost within daydreams. Dreams filled with how nice it’d be for the dark haired alpha to be theirs - no, _his_. For them to drive every holiday season to their hometown. To cuddle in this very same bed, to scent mark this room as their safe haven, to help their mother’s hosting addictions, to build a family of their own, to-

Turning around to his side, Eren nibbled at his bottom lip, trying to wash away those thoughts before they grew stronger. It would do him no good staying up any longer. It’d only lead to things he wouldn’t be able to clean up so easily. Never mind that it’d only settle nervousness in his gut. Knowing that he had two days. Two days until Levi would know of his feelings. Know of all the longing and want he’s held for the alpha. And if Levi was so inclined to feel the same, would get to see and hear just how much the omega had craved him. 

Shifting around once more, Eren shoved his head underneath the pillow, shouting, praying that the lustful thoughts could just go the fuck away. 

Eventually they did. Spared him to eat breakfast in peace, wash up and slip on the hideous green and white elf outfit Carla had bought him. Christmas green long sleeved button up and shorts, reaching just above his knees. White and red thickly flocked stockings, a red frill at the neck, a green and red hat and finally, red covers for his snow boots. 

_How embarrassing._

The same could not be said as his cheeks reddened at the sight of Levi, dressed in the softest looking fawn coloured onesie. Hood with antlers hitched up, covering his dark hair, gloves black and snow boots much the same as always. 

In all his years of knowing the alpha, Eren had never seen him in such a relaxed outfit. Track pants were pushing it, but a velvet looking onesie was certainly a sight to behold. Dare the omega say he looked cute in it. 

Levi must’ve caught wind because he scowled upon seeing Eren before muttering, “Don’t you fucking dare say anything.” 

Eren shook his shoulders, holding in the laughter that was eager to erupt. “I wasn’t going to.” 

“Don’t you two look darling!” Carla exclaimed, dropping the gift bags at the door. “Everyone is going to adore you!” 

“Oh god,” Eren groaned, running a hand through his short brown hair. “Luckily Levi will be around to fight off the pesky alphas then.” 

Carla frowned at that, lightly tapping his shoulder. “Now, now. No funny business, okay you two?” She paused, looking fiercely at the alpha, knowing well that he tended to be protective over Eren, without the omega noticing it at all. “I want you home in one piece and before lunch time. We still have lots to set up before the guests arrive.”

“Okay,” Eren sighed, knowing his mum was not joking one bit. 

“Alright,” Levi agreed, leaning down to pick up the gift bags. “Is there a specific order for us to drop these off in?” 

“Not at all. I’d say do the furthest first, that way it’s easier to head home,” Carla suggested. 

“See you later then, I guess,” Eren said, allowing Carla to give him a half hug. 

“Drive safely, honey.”

The young men piled the gift bags into Eren’s car, arranging them in Carla’s suggestion. Although, just as Eren was about to close the boot, Levi stole the car keys from where he placed them. 

“Levi-” Eren whined. “Give them back.” 

“No,” the dark haired alpha replied curtly, walking towards the driver’s side. 

“But it’s _my_ car.” 

“I give a rat’s ass about that. There’s no fucking way I’m allowing anyone to see me like this. My dignity and pride is at stake.”

Eren groaned, rolling his eyes. “And you think I want _them_ to see me like _this?”_ He pointed to the ridiculous outfit. 

Levi looked up at Eren at that moment, the very same expression that had the brown haired omega confused for days all but back once more. 

_Oh, sweet Jesus,_ Eren thought. Cursing as it stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“There’s a difference between you and me. I look hideous and yet you look divine in yours, _omega,_ ” Levi answered lowly, voice husky and lids heavy. 

Eren gasped at the alpha’s response, heat pooling within his gut within an instant. His mind frazzled at what the dark haired alpha had just said. 

_He looked good._

Levi thought he looked _good._

And-

Wait, did Levi just call him omega!?

“O-omega?” Eren whispered, his hands shaking at the thought.

Levi’s grey eyes widened, flicking away quickly at the realization, cursing underneath his breath. 

“It’s nothing,” he huffed, opening the door. “Get in, the quicker we get this over and done with, the faster we can get out of these shitty clothes.” 

But it wasn’t just _nothing._

For the first time ever Levi had called him _omega._

In that ravishing, deep sultry voice. The word burned into his brain. The word awakening the intense need for the alpha to say it again and again. Omega. 

Omega.

_My omega._

Eren breathed in deeply, steeling himself, urging his heart to calm down. 

It must’ve been a slip up. Surely. It had to be. Why else would Levi even dare to say such a thing? He’s never used his alpha dominance on Eren before. Never gave an inkling of want or attraction. Just always comfort and-

“Eren!” Levi growled. “Get in!” 

Eren hummed, his body numb as he climbed into the car that reeked of nothing else but _alpha._ The strong, potent stench of Levi was delectable and thrilling. Never so strong before as it was now. It filled his nostrils, zinged his body to life, had his omega clawing at him, begging for Eren to remove the gap between them and make that alpha his. Eren’s mind ran a mile an hour, the streets of Shiganshina passing him in a blur as all he could think about was the heat and hunger, of the words repeating constantly. 

“Eren,” the dark haired alpha said tightly, jaw clenched.

Eren blinked, dazed and confused, his hair line sweaty, his body humid and hot underneath the thick outfit. He looked at Levi then, noticing Levi’s tight jaw, his knuckles white and gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“We’re at the first stop,” Levi announced, lowering one of the windows. 

As if being slammed back on earth, Eren remembered what they were doing. Delivering gifts to their friends and the neighbourhood. Right. 

“Yeah,” Eren whispered, nodding, torturously needing to tear his eyes off the alpha to look at the house. Thankfully they were in Armins grandpa’s retirement village, the furthest away from where they lived. “Yeah,” he mouthed again, numbly climbing out into the crisp cold, the snow thick around his boots, the wind chill biting against his exposed face and lips. 

He needed it. Desperately needed the fresh air. And as he walked away with the gift bag in hand, Eren sucked in a deep breath for the neutral, sterile air to calm his nerves. To calm his omega. To remind himself that it wasn’t time yet. Even if the entire ordeal was so wildly unusual.

So unlike Levi. 

He tried not to worry too much. Figured it was an accident, maybe. Or, what if Levi was just close to his rut? He was acting a lot more irritable and stranger than ever before. Weren’t alphas like that usually when they were close to it? Eren really didn’t know. He didn’t know much about alphas at all. But what if all of this was because of his reaction to Levi saying it? If it was, then he needed to air the car quickly and pretend none of it happened in the first place. Not if he wanted to still make it home for all the planned Christmas celebrations.

The alpha must’ve had the same idea because by the time Eren returned to his car, all four windows were rolled down, along with the air going at full blast. Eren chuckled under his breath, realising that yeah, it was definitely a mistake on Levi’s part and an unfortunate reaction on Eren’s. 

_What a shame,_ he thought sourly. 

Thankfully the rest of the trip went by easily. With the windows rolled down and both of them shivering in the cold. Their minds on getting the job done and returning back to the warm Yeager’s house. 

Their last gifts were luckily for the neighbours either side of the house, so Levi willingly dropped off one present before meeting Carla at the front door. As they took off their boots, Levi excused himself, saying he was in dire need of a shower. Eren hadn’t even realised the alpha had left a bag full of clothes in the foyer until he picked it up and jogged up the stairs. 

“Is everything alright?” Carla asked curiously, her brown brows rising in question. 

Eren’s cheeks warmed under her scrutiny, picking off his snow soaked hat as he quickly answered, “Y-yeah.” 

“Did something happen?” she asked further, ushering him past the dining room and into the kitchen. He spotted Daisy along the way, chewing on a toy while on her cushioned bed in front of the fireplace in the living room.

“Not really. Levi’s just.” Eren nibbled his lip, milling over whether to tell Carla or not. He was going to save it for tomorrow morning. “Is Levi about to have his rut?” 

Eren watched her brows pull into further worry, pouring warm milk into a mug filled with chocolate powder. “What makes you think that, honey?” 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Eren breathed in nervously, figuring it’d probably be best if he told his mum. “Levi called me omega.” Carla gently slid the mug his way, his green eyes not quite meeting hers. “He’s never called me that before.” 

“Oh,” she whispered, lifting her own mug. 

“I thought maybe,” Eren added, shaking his head. Well, it's no use talking further without letting her know of his big plans. “Okay, stupid idea, but I vaguely thought maybe he knew I was going to ask him to be my mate.” 

Carla gasped, placing down her mug harshly onto the counter. “Are you!?” she screeched. “When!? Tonight? Tomorrow? Are you finally going to do it? Oh heaven’s Eren! I need to call Grisha! We need to prepare some space for you. I-”

“No, no, no,” Eren protested, shaking his head, hands coming to stop her from over reacting. “Not yet, Ma.” 

“What do you-”

“I will, I promise. I’ve made up my mind. But only tomorrow. An-and.” Eren swallowed. “I’ll ask Levi to go to his. I’ve-” his face blossomed bright as ever. “I’ve already asked aunty Kuchel for permission.” 

Carla huffed, slapping her hand lightly against the counter. “Sweetheart! I can’t believe you, telling Kuchel before me! And to think she hasn’t said a word either!” 

Eren ran a sweaty hand through his hair. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she was okay with it.” 

“Of course. Oh honey, how would any of us not be okay with it?” 

“Levi’s a lot older than me and-” 

Carla laughed. “And? Grisha and I aren’t exactly close in age either.”

“I know, but we’re even further apart.” 

“Oh don’t you worry about that. We certainly never did. In fact, we’ve all known that you’d feel something special for Levi. You’ve always been far too attached.” 

“Ma, don’t get my hopes up. He might say no.” 

She blew a raspberry then. “Nonsense. That alpha’s been so protective of you since day one, it’s a wonder he lives so far away.” 

“Re-really?” 

Carla hummed, wearing a large grin. “I’ll be shocked if he turns you down.”

“I hope you’re right,” Eren sighed, picking up his mug of steaming hot chocolate. He slurped at it, humming at how rich and chocolatey it tasted. His mother always had such a magical touch.

“You know what’s going to happen next, right sweetheart?” Carla asked quietly, her brown eyes soft. 

Eren nodded, hiding behind his mug. “Ye-yeah. And I’ve prepared for it.” 

“It’s going to be intense.” 

“I know.” 

“You haven’t had a heat since you were fifteen.” 

“Ma- Please don’t remind me.” 

“And what about your job? Your apartment and all of that? You won’t be able to live without Levi anymore once you mate.” 

“My boss is aware and happy for me to continue working from home in the future. I mean, I’m partially doing this now because well - being thirty and unmated is such a taboo thing, I didn’t think he’d keep me on if I didn’t intend to find a mate.” 

Carla rolled her eyes. “One of these days those silly rules for omegas will end, I just know it.” 

“I know, but- I don’t want to be away from him anymore, Ma.” 

“Loneliness got to you in the end, has it? Daisy no longer enough for you?” 

Eren nodded. “Daisy and I can’t keep returning here every year hoping he hasn't found someone else.”

Carla smiled largely at him then, her arm coming up to wrap around his shoulder, gripping it tightly and reaching up to kiss his temple. “I’m happy for you, Eren. You’re making a good choice. Your father is going to be over the moon.” 

“Maybe- maybe don’t tell anyone but dad, please? Not yet, anyway.” 

“Of course,” she reassured, bringing him in tightly, her nurturing scent comforting the little worries he still held deep within. 

They stayed like that for a long while, until they heard the tell-tale of heavy footsteps walking on polished floors and past the threshold. Eren had to gulp down his nerves upon seeing Levi in fresh clothes and little Daisy bouncing around his feet.

“Tea, Levi?” Carla asked, pulling away from Eren. 

“Please,” Levi replied. “Showers all yours, Eren.” 

Eren nodded, smile quivering as he walked past Levi and the freshness of his scent. Up the stairs he went into the safe haven of his room to grab clean and dry clothes. He should’ve stayed there a little longer before entering the bathroom was an assault all of its own. 

Levi was everywhere he turned. The scent was rich and strong, wafting especially so from the slightly ajar glass door. Eren gulped, rushing to grab out the scent diffusers from underneath the cabinet to spray the humid room. 

_He had to have done that on purpose,_ Eren thought. Levi fully knew about the sprays his mum kept for guests. But why? Why would Levi not have done so? 

Already so many different actions were popping up in his head, causing Eren to be so confused. First the unusual stares, the teasing, the short temper, his scent stronger than normal. Addictive and overpowering. That voice that called him an omega. It wasn’t like Levi at all. And yet, it turned Eren’s insides to goo. Made him feel hot and hard, and threatened for slick to spill down his thighs. 

Eren couldn’t afford to let his instincts take over yet. Not with needing to prepare for a party that would bring all his extended relatives and friends together. Not when there was still Christmas and Levi’s birthday to celebrate. The omega had to bite the bullet a bit longer. 

Soon. 

Not soon enough, though.

Not as family and friends piled into the Yeager’s house, ushered downstairs to the open plan basement filled with tables, chairs, food, and drinks galore. The basement was done up beautifully, even the storage room and entertainment area with couches and TV set as an image of a burning fireplace, was decorated heavily with tinsel. Music played quietly in the background, chatter and laughter booming over top. Scent diffusers wafting the air, placed alongside all the air ducts for easy distribution. 

The night went off without a hitch. Considering Carla was always such a fantastic host, no one else could expect less. The food was delicious, the drinks appetizing. Crackers were pulled, party hats were worn. 

Levi jokingly said, “Give it another five years and we’ll be joining the runt’s table,” as they both noticed the increasing amount of pregnant omegas at the party. Clearly they all got bitten by the same bug as Mikasa had. 

It was easy to get lost within the moment, to laugh with his friends, to have Mikasa’s fill of eggnog. To easily distract himself from the day’s worries and the anxiety that would come. He drank far more heavily than he intended. But who could blame him? His mother always bought the fanciest, most expensive apple cider. He was allowed to indulge for once, at least. 

As the night wore thin; everyone calming down from their high and pulling out the cards, Eren began to notice that Levi wasn’t in sight. He asked around, but no one seemed to know where the alpha had gone. So, worriedly, Eren walked back up the stairs, checking the living room first as that’s where he’d last seen Daisy. 

And as expected, Levi’s scent wafted from the large room. What he hadn’t expected was to find the dark haired alpha laying on the biggest couch. His body laid out, head resting on cushions and his sock covered feet barely reaching the other arm rest. 

Daisy was on his chest, her eyes closed, her body moving in the tranquil rhythm of Levi’s breathing. The man’s head slightly tilting to the side, his eyes shut, mouth ajar as he breathed evenly. 

Eren’s heart ached at the sight of the alpha sleeping so peacefully with his beloved Daisy. He tempted fate by getting a closer look, so he could burn the image forever in his memories. However, a few minutes wasn’t enough. No, rather, the omega quietly as possible slipped down onto his knees, trying his hardest not to rouse either. 

It was a sight to behold, his heart so utterly full watching the two most important beings in his life. Eren dared to reach out a hand, fingers trailing up the dark hair on Levi’s forearm, up and up until he ran gentle fingers through Daisy’s thick winter fur. With neither seemingly noticing the action, the omega leaned forward next, placing a silent smooch on Daisy's small forehead. And then another. 

And another. Another. All until he laid his cheek against her small body, eyes trailing back up to Levi’s face, hoping to find the handsome alpha still sleeping. 

Except, his luck seemed to have ended there. For he met with ravenous, heavy lidded eyes. 

Eren’s green’s widened largely, staring as if a deer caught in the headlights. The world felt deafening quiet at that moment, his heart practically jumping right out of its confines, and pounding within his ears. His cheeks burned at being caught. 

“So-sorry, did I wake you?” Eren stuttered, pulling away and blushing the hardest he has yet. 

However, Levi stayed silent. As the minutes ticked away, Eren stayed still, worried if he’d move too quickly something was going to happen. Fortunately he’d made the right decision for all Levi did was reach out, warm fingers trailing over Eren’s jaw. The skin burned wonderfully underneath the alpha’s fingers, Eren mewling quietly, head tilting in the direction, seeking more contact. Levi humoured him, fingers trailing further up until threading it through short brown hair, the scent glands on the alpha’s wrists rubbing right against Eren's temple. It stirred dangerous things. Of want and need. Of wanting to declare love and forever. 

“Omega.”

“Alpha,” Eren breathed, shuddering as the word left his lips. As eyes held his grasp, begging him to come closer, to touch lips, to rub against each other. 

“Ah!” Grisha called, breaking the magical spell. The alpha ripped his head towards Grisha, almost growling under his breath. Eren had pulled away rather quickly too, finding it hard to meet his dad’s eyes. “There you two are,” Grisha continued, playing naive for Eren’s sake. “Your mothers need help dishing out the leftovers.” 

Eren groaned, annoyed that his and Levi’s special moment was ruined all because it was time for their guests to leave. Nevertheless, the omega got up begrudgingly, stomping after Grisha to get the tupperware containers. 

_That’s twice,_ Eren had thought.

Twice in one day Levi had called him omega with that luring, enchanting voice. He was certain now. There was no doubt about; Levi either suspected his confession, possibly even tasting it in the air, or his rut was close. Otherwise the alpha would never have reacted as such. Never had before, so why would this time be any different? 

The omega had hopes of spending the night in peace. Or, as much as his nervousness for the big day could bring him. That was until he remembered, once wishing all their friends and family farewell, that Kuchel and Levi were spending the night in the guest bedrooms. It was per tradition. The pair stayed the night so the very next morning they could exchange gifts and feast on a delicious breakfast Grisha would cook up. Sometimes Mikasa and her family joined, but since mating with Jean, she and her parents rarely joined them. 

As it turned out, Eren found no sleep that night. No matter how many times he tossed and turned, the anticipation for his confession and what would follow soon after was too much to bear. Christmas and Levi’s birthday suddenly seemed not nearly as significant. Yes, they were special things to Eren, but finding out whether Levi wanted to be his mate was far more important. 

So, Eren rolled out of bed that very next day, eyes a little bloodshot and hair a chaotic mess. The warm water of the shower woke him up a tad; it refreshed his mind and jump started his system. The same could be said as the wafting smell of bacon and scrambled eggs trailed up the stairs. The omega was lured downwards, his nose and growling stomach leading the way. 

Noticing the dark hair alpha sitting at the dining table already with a cup of tea in hand. Eren beamed a large grin. “Happy Birthday, Levi!” 

Levi side eyed him, grunting a thanks. 

The table was already set, food steaming from the centre. Soon enough the others joined them. Once breakfast was done, the group shuffled into the living room, the lights flickering brightly around the tree as outside was dreary and grey with the snow still coming down heavily. 

He felt like a child once more, being given presents. Christmas always instilled the best feelings. Eren loved the surprise of finding what he’d get from all his friends and family. But the best gift would be from his dearest Levi. From the alpha he prayed would soon be his mate. Soon be bonded for life. He hoped. He hoped the odds weren’t against him.

Opening the gift box and bypassing the crinkle paper, Eren all but found a singular, small key. A plain silver key. Tilting his head sideways, the omega picked up the light weighted key and studied it fiercely. 

_Weird,_ he thought.

For the first time ever, the key was just that. 

A plain key. 

A spare-looking key. He could definitely tell it was a copy. One that was freshly cut, if he were to guess. It looked like it could open just about anything - from a house, to a closet, to maybe even a car. 

What a strange key to have been given. Eren got so used to finding antique, sometimes resin made keys. So, he was left completely confused over it, until he dug deeper into the box and found a small postcard. 

_‘I’ll explain soon.’_ the card read. 

Eren looked up to Levi at that moment, once more meeting his lingering gaze. The alpha’s lips were pulled in the smallest of smirks, mischievousness written all over his face. Eren tilted his head in question, showing the card. 

“Later,” Levi mouthed, looking back down to continue opening his gift from Eren. 

Later was an enticing word. But Eren had other plans for later. He hoped Levi wouldn’t mind. 

Things were going to plan as the day progressed. From watching Home Alone on the TV, to Kuchel sneaking Eren’s spare suitcase into her house while she and Carla took Daisy for a walk. To stuffing himself once again with food. 

Never in his life had he eaten as much as that week. In the past he ate a lot, sure, but this year seemed to break his old records. If it wasn’t for Carla intersecting his fourth time going back for more, he would’ve eaten another whole plate towered with honey roasted lamb, turkey breast and left over salads. 

“If your appetite says anything, I’d say you’re in pre-heat,” Carla had whispered when they were clearing the plates after late lunch. 

“No I’m not,” Eren disagreed quickly. “I’m just enjoying your delicious food, Ma.” 

Carla hummed, bumping her shoulder against his upper arm. “So you say. A mother knows best, darling.” Eren grumbled, turning on the hot tap water. “So? When have you planned to tell him?” 

“Tonight. I’m going to ask him if we can have a walk to digest the food.”

“Ahh.” Carla nodded, passing the dishes to Eren. “Smart boy. He’ll never expect it.” 

“Hopefully. I’m going to try not to use Daisy as an excuse.” 

“Would be for the best,” Carla agreed. “Wouldn’t want her to catch a cold.”

He knew. And should Levi feel the same way, Eren didn’t think he’d have it in him to return home to drop off Daisy. No, he’d want to devour the alpha. Touch and taste and roll within that scent. To be left alone with his alpha for days on end; make up for lost time and bury himself deep.

Even with having his mother and Kuchel’s reassurance, Eren still felt anxious. It was a long time coming. So, he was sure that the air felt stiff once they migrated back to the living room for the night. Snacks laid out on a table, the room dark, the sun setting as early as three. It surprised him that no one asked why his scent smelt faintly sour. Obviously the adults knew better, but it was strange that Levi hadn’t done anything. Normally he’d be so attuned to Eren, the alpha would be the first to ask.

They were onto their second Christmas movie already, Eren snacking on a bowl of chips to distract him from nerves. That was until he noticed the time. It was already heading for seven and any longer he’d probably lose his opportunity. Especially when this second movie would mean Christmas Day traditions were over. So, while stiff as a board, the omega leaned forward, placing the bowl back on the table, side glanced at his father on the armchair beside them - to make sure he was well and truly asleep - before falling back, shoulder touching against Levi’s. 

“Hey,” Eren whispered.

“What is it?” Levi asked, still watching the screen, hand running over Daisy’s forehead. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” 

Levi twisted to stare blankly at Eren, his face alone telling the omega his answer. “No.” 

“Aww.” Eren pouted. “Why not? I think I ate too much and need to walk it off.”

“It’s your own fucking fault for stuffing yourself.”

“Come on, the fresh air will be nice.” 

“No. Go take a shit instead. That’ll make you feel better.”

Trying his hardest not to act like a petulant child, Eren stood up anyway. “Fine, I’ll go by myself.”

“Eren,” Levi warned, sitting up too. 

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” Carla asked, noticing the commotion. 

“For a walk.” 

“By yourself?” Carla asked, her brows drawn in deep worry. 

“No,” Levi interrupted. “I’m going too,” he announced, dropping Daisy carefully on the warm couch. 

“Be safe,” Kuchel called on after them. “Take care of each other too.” 

_Way to lay it on so thickly,_ Eren thought. It’d be a wonder if Levi didn’t catch the underlying meaning of that. 

They pulled on thick jackets and slipped into their snow boots. Eren also grabbed his new scarf, gifted to him by Mikasa before opening the door and stepping out.

The night was crisp. The untouched snow glittering in the moonlight with it finally stopped a mere two hours prior. 

“Brr.” Eren shivered. “Colder than expected,” he said, walking down the walkway and to the footpath.

Levi hummed, shutting the door and following behind with his hands dug deep into his jacket. 

Despite the cold, the night was beautiful. Everything that Eren dreamed of. The stars bright up in the dark sky. Yellow toned streetlamps guiding their way down to the Ackerman’s. Houses twinkling with lights, lawns covered in different Christmas setups. They fell into step with one another, the silence lingering. 

On any other occasion, Eren could find comfort in their shared silence. But as they continued to walk slowly, Eren could feel electricity in the air. He couldn’t tell if it was just because of him, or if Levi was adding to it. Maybe the alpha could feel there was something Eren wanted to ask or say. Maybe he really was giving himself away without realising it.

“I take it you wanted to talk about something,” Levi said quietly, breaking their silence and confirming Eren’s suspicions. 

Eren sighed into the night sky, his breath fanning across his face. “I guess.” 

“Out with it, Yeager.” 

_Wait, no,_ Eren thought worried. Not yet. He needed to get into the mood first. He needed to build up to his confession. Somehow rid them of this electrical air and have it comforting. Suddenly, he remembered the gift from earlier that morning. And that Levi was going to explain to him what it’d meant.

“Okay, okay,” Eren chuckled, bumping his body against Levi’s. “My curiosity can’t take it anymore. What’s the key for?” 

“Key?” Levi asked, confusion written in his low voice. 

“That you gave me today. You’ve never gifted a _normal_ one like that.” 

Eren was expecting an answer right away, but strangely Levi stayed quiet, their footsteps suddenly sounding far louder than necessary. 

“Yeah,” Levi sighed eventually. His voice was quiet, almost uncertain. “It was going to be a surprise. I wasn’t going to say shit until New Years, though.” 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, tilting his head downwards to look at the shorter man as they walked.

Taking a deep inhale, Levi said. “It’s a key to my new place.” 

_Wow!_ Eren thought. Now that wasn’t what he was expecting from the key. It did make sense though - Eren owned a copy of Levi’s current one. But that hadn’t been a gift, just a simple _‘take this in case I need it_ ’ sort of thing. 

“Oh!” Eren gasped. “Does that mean you bought a new house?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said, his tone lowering, his scent darker, telling Eren that whatever the alpha was about to say was something he was nervous about. “Here - it’s here in Shiganshina.”

“You’re… you’re moving back?” 

Eren’s eyes widened largely, almost bulging out of the sockets from Levi’s statement. He couldn’t believe it. After all these years, the alpha was moving back. Back to Shiganshina. Back home. Back to _him._ Eren couldn’t believe his luck. How ironic. The year he finally wants to make Levi his, the alpha decides to move back.

“I’ve been wanting to move back for some time,” Levi said, grey eyes meeting green; something oddly comforting within them. “Traveling every year is quite the drag.”

“But your job?” Eren asked. Surely Levi wouldn’t so easily give up the job he’s been doing for years. Worked so hard to climb up the ladder at; to become the successful alpha he was today. 

“I talked them into transferring me here.” 

“That’s great, Levi,” Eren beamed, relief flooring him knowing that Levi didn’t need to resign. 

It just seemed so surreal. Like how everything was slowly falling into place. Levi moving back. Levi showing interest. Eren having prepared everything too - so ready to move wherever Levi was. Finally able to confess his attraction and deep want. There was no better time than here and now. 

Eren took a few stuttering breaths at the thought. 

“I-uhm.” He swallowed. “I have a bit of news myself, actually.” He laughed, hand running through his hair. “Okay, not news per say, just something I’ve been meaning to tell you... For a while now. But I think only now is the right time and, well I-” He stopped, his ramblings coming to an end as he saw Levi stare at him with raised brows. “Sorry.” 

“And, what’s this important news?” 

Eren stopped, Levi coming to a halt just as quickly beside him. Without a moment to lose, the brown haired omega turned on his heel, looking down on the dark haired alpha. His breath was shaky, the steam blowing out of his mouth giving him away. Along with the shift in his scent, which only made Levi furrow in worry. 

“What’s wrong? Is it something bad?” he questioned, taking a step closer to Eren.

“No. Uhm. Well, it depends.” 

“On what?” Levi asked, his stare growing suspicious. 

“On whether you feel the same. I-.” Eren sucked in a deep breath, his heart going in overdrive, his ears warming to beet red. “I think I’m in love with you.” Shaking his head, he flapped his hand between them. “Wait no- I am. I know I am. I have for years. I think it was always going to happen. From that very first day I found you sitting in the U-Haul truck.” 

“Eren-”

“No, I’m not done yet. God. Levi,” he laughed breathily, looking up to the sky for a deep breath before looking down again at steel grey eyes. “I had this massive speech I was going to give you, and yet here you are, turning my insides to-” He wrinkled his nose in the sensation, his stomach doing belly flops. “All that matters is I’ve wanted to be your mate for too long now. And I know. I know, the proper way to go about this is to court you and to get married and... But God, Levi. I don’t think I can wait that long.” Eren sighed, waiting with bated breath for Levi to say something. But the alpha just stood there, staring wide eyed at him. “Please just, spare me if I’ve read it all wrong.” 

“You haven’t,” Levi reassured, his wide eyes slowly easing once more. 

_Thank the fucking heavens,_ Eren had thought, sweat beading at his hairline.

“I haven’t?”

“No.” 

“Oh thank god,” Eren sighed in relief. But of course, he had to ask just why Levi didn’t ever tell him. “Wait, but then- Why did you never try to court me?” 

Levi shrugged. “I knew you wanted your freedom and a career. So, I gave it to you.” 

“But-” Eren started. Levi shook his head, hand reaching out to touch at Eren’s covered elbow. 

“Carla and Kuchel were going to tell you when you turned eighteen. However, I told them not to. I didn’t want to put your future in dejordy for knowing that we were true mates.” 

“True mates?” Eren questioned, confused over Levi’s statement. 

“Yes.” 

He’s heard that saying far too many times before. In the books he edited, in romance movies he’s seen, on TV reality shows the world obsessed over. It was everyone’s dream to meet their true mate. And yet, Eren never thought of it as a possibility. Not with the way it was broadcasted over the world. True mates were inseparable once they met. It would trigger their heats and ruts; their dynamics demanding they bond right away. But in modern day real life, it was such a rare thing. Unheard of most of the time. Somewhat impossible too. 

“But- but that’s.... That’s rare. It can’t be possible,” Eren protested. 

“Yet you only presented at fifteen. The very moment I walked through your front door.” 

“Shit,” Eren cursed, his ears burning at the reminder of that fateful day. How one look and sniff of Levi had turned him to melted butter. “God. You’re right.” 

Eren’s mind frazzled at the thought, not taking note of Levi’s hand slowly moving downwards until the icy coldness touched his feverish skin. Wait. Was it just him or was it suddenly really hot? Eren bit his lip, feeling the sweat run down his temple, body shivering in cold sweat as Levi ran those fingers over his wrist.

“You smelled so exquisite, you set off my rut,” Levi said lowly, leaning in further. “I was glad you avoided me. I wouldn’t have been able to hold back.”

 _Oh shit_ , Eren thought. Had he really? Had Levi really wanted him as badly? The thought was succulent; the images of the alpha thick and hard, his name hissed in that sultry voice being all that Eren could picture.

“I- did I really?” Eren breathed.

“Fuck. You have no idea, asshat,” Levi replied, fingers still gently tracing over Eren’s wrist, making the omega’s insides burn with need. “Do you know how shitty it was to deal with _that_ alone? Getting the confirmation you were my true mate and not being able to do anything about it?” Eren shook his head, his breathing growing laboured and hot. “Carla implored I had to wait until you were eighteen. But as you graduated high school, I soon realised you weren’t interested in a mate. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Here I thought you weren’t interested,” Eren squeaked. 

“Consider ourselves both fuckwits?” 

Huffing, Eren shook his head again at disagreement. “Maybe this was the way it was meant to happen. For us both to live our lives and find the perfect opportunity to come together.” 

Levi snorted loudly. “Jesus,” he sighed. “You’re as cheesy as those romance books you edit.” 

“Wait,” Eren said, voice louder than before. “You actually read the ones I send you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Didn’t think you’d care.” 

“Eren,” Levi said gruffly, taking a step closer, their bodies nearly flush and his head craning up. “There isn’t an ounce of me that does not care.”

Eren sucked in a deep breath, shuddering as Levi’s hands left his wrists and touched his sweaty palms.

“You do not understand how many nights I wanted to book a ticket and come see you. How many hours I was sick of not knowing how you are.” Eren’s heart pounded in his ears, Levi’s sweet breath fanning across his face. “Knowing my omega is safe,” the alpha added, his scent powerful, burning Eren’s nose deliciously, making his legs shake, forcing hot slick to gather in his pants. Eren whimpered as Levi rocked his hips, feeling the hardness pressed into his leg. 

_Oh gods._ He couldn’t take anymore of this torture.

“A-alpha,” the omega moaned.

Levi pulled back a little, cursing under his breath. “Sorry. Fuck. I-” 

“It’s.” Eren swallowed, mind incoherent, cock suddenly too hard in his pants, his boxers far too wet to be comfortable. “It’s okay. I-” the words died in his mouth as Levi pulled him downwards by the back of his head, ripping off the scarf and shoving his face into the juncture of the omega’s neck; mouth and cheek running tantalizing against his scent glands.

“Omega,” Levi growled, chapped lips running sensually up Eren’s neck. “I can’t-”

Eren gulped, his mind light and hazy, his skin sweating, beads of water lining his skin, wetting the very fabric he wore. “I know,” he moaned. “Bond with me alpha,” he begged, Levi’s lips soft against his jaw. “I never want us to part again.” Eren’s legs nearly gave out on him, shuddering as the alpha nibbled at his earlobe, slick seeping down into his pants, his cock throbbing at the lack of attention. “I. I can’t handle only seeing you for Christmas. I want us together all the time. You, me, Dai-” 

“Come,” Levi said at that, pushing away sharply and dragging Eren towards the Ackerman’s house. 

Eren blindly followed, Levi’s scent smothering him, the heat so intense, he didn’t know how he was walking. How he wasn’t melting the snow around them. 

Levi led them to safety; unlocking the door with ease and pulling Eren in. The omega barely had a chance to adjust to the light shining in his eyes before Levi started undoing his jacket. The alpha even growled, hands not opening them fast enough. Eren got the message and out of his gear, the fact that he was sweating up a storm not helping them at all. Levi was shaking too, his fingers jumpy, his own hands sweaty. Long gone with their cold noses and faces, their breaths were hot, their scents potent; filling the small foyer and seeping to all the corners of the house. 

Eren just got his last shoe off before Levi whisked him away, pulling him up the stairs, wasting no time in shoving him onto the springy single bed. 

The omega wheezed, his breath getting knocked right out of him. “God, Levi,” Eren hissed.

“Do I need to be more _gentle_ for my omega?” Levi asked, lowering himself onto the bed, spreading Eren’s jean gladded legs and slipping between them.

“No.” 

“Good, ‘cause I’m not holding my-fucking-self back anymore.” 

“Wouldn’t expect it of you. Didn’t ever imagine you to either.” 

“You think of me?” Levi stilled, his body hovering over Eren’s. Their faces only mere inches away. Eren murmured incoherent words, wriggling underneath Levi. He picked up his hands, running them against the alpha’s sides as the older man’s lips touched his jaw once more. Eren had to hold in a moan, biting his bottom lip as he felt a wet tongue against his skin. “Tell me,” Levi demanded, Eren jolting as he felt a hand sneaking up his sweater. “My omega.” 

The omega whined in need, scrunching his eyes shut and bucking his hips. Heat coiled in his stomach, his cock and slick leaking, his body aching for more so bad. He needed their clothes gone. He needed their skin to touch. He needed to feel his alpha’s lips. His alpha’s bite. His alpha’s knot.

“A-alpha.” 

“Tell me,” Levi growled again, hands now inching down to Eren’s button and zipper. “What filthy, dirty things you think of me.” 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, clenching through his teeth. “I-” he paused, feeling fingers run over his sensitive cock as the zipper got pulled down. “I think about you eating me out until I’m putty in my alpha’s hands.”

“And?” Levi encouraged, fingers now tracing sweat soaked elastic, ticklish against Eren’s feverish skin. 

“You make me beg.” 

“Heh,” Levi hummed, Eren feeling the smirk against his skin. “What do I make you beg for?”

“Yo-You make me beg for your kn-UH,” Eren gasped, mind dazed as sudden coldness touched upon his burning body. His pants and boxers long gone, the weight of Levi nowhere in sight. Eren peeled his eyes open, finding Levi to be licking his own lips, hands roaming up the omega’s legs as he sat between them.

He moved sensually, his eyes dark as obsidian, the silver the omega loved so much long lost in the abyss of his dilated pupils. The alpha planted kisses to the omega’s upper thighs, making him shake in want. Making is body crave, and yearn, and burst as Levi suddenly dug his face into his balls, a dark, husky “fuck” hissed against them. 

“You smell divine,” Levi growled, hands gripping at Eren’s thighs and pushing them apart further. 

Eren yelped at the action, digging his head into the pillow, face on fire at the thought of what Levi was seeing. At the mess he was making. At the sweet, heady scent he was enveloping them in.

“Just look at you,” Levi murmured. “So wet for me.” 

Eren shuddered as a warm tongue danced at his inner thighs. He arched his back as the muscle moved slowly to far more sensitive areas. Up to the crevice of his groin and thigh, down past his balls, over his taint- 

“Fuck, you taste good.”

Eren’s hands flew back, gripping at the pillow, anything that he could find, eyes screwing shut as that very tongue flicked over his puckered hole. The moan that erupted from the omega’s throat was long and drawn out, leaving him gasping for air. His mind spinning with madness as the alpha teased him. Ran that soft and pliant muscle at his heat, swallowing the slick as it seeped out. It didn’t end there. Before Eren could even make sense of what was happening, Levi pushed his knees towards his chest, the alpha’s face falling deep into the crevice of Eren’s ass, tongue plunging into him. 

“Le-” Eren keened. “Oh-Levi!” 

Levi ate like he was a starved man. Faintly Eren thought he couldn’t blame him. For, once he found sense and stability, he’d be all over his alpha too. He’d suck that cock he’s always wanted so desperately. But as a single digit entered him, the thought was lost. Gone. Flown somewhere far away as the alpha filled him, stretched him. Sought after that sweet spot that would make the omega cry in ecstasy. 

Eren panted for air, his thighs hurting as Levi allowed them to fall down once he was done with his sweet torture.

“Are you protected?” Levi asked, voice rough, lips and cheeks covered in clear slick. 

Eren nodded, his eyes heavy, body raging wildly over what Levi had just done and was about to do. “Yeah,” he hissed. “Al-alpha. Please. I-I want your knot.”

“Good.” 

Levi sat back on his haunches and in between Eren’s legs, ripping off the button shirt he was wearing. As he bent forward to undo his pants, the omega saw a peek of something on Levi’s chest. Still heaving for breath, his mind fogged with lust, he reached out, fingertips lightly pressing to the large torso. 

The alpha stopped, dark eyes roaming up to Eren, lips twitching as he allowed the omega to stare at the wide, pale expanse of his chest. Eren licked his lips, eyes never leaving what caught his attention in the first place. It didn’t seem real. Not at all. Not even as he ran fingers over the inked skin. 

Tattooed on his alpha’s chest, right over the top of his heart was an outline of a key. The very one Levi had won Eren all those years ago. The one Eren wore every day without fail. Along the handle had Eren’s name scripted on it with Levi’s linking handwriting. And attached at the top was a heart shaped tag with Daisy’s name printed on.

Eren sucked in a deep breath, his heart aching. Tears threatening to collect. With a shaky hand, he placed his palm over it, green eyes hovering to meet Levi’s. There was never going to be enough words to tell Levi how much this meant. Never enough times, no matter how many he’d repeat it.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, not able to hold them in anymore. “I’ve loved you for so long, Levi.” 

Levi’s lip quivered, his thin eyebrows drawn downwards before leaning forward, meeting Eren’s lips for the very first time. The kiss was firm, loving, and said a thousand words Eren understood within an instant. Words he knew Levi wouldn’t ever be able to say properly, but would be able to physically show. Words of love, of care, of want, of forever. 

The heat from before felt lost in the loving way Levi kissed him. Eren’s head spun in all the emotions twirling within him. His hand left Levi’s chest, slipping up through the alpha’s short, wet hair, gripping at the silky smooth strands. 

“I love you,” he huffed again for the split second Levi parted, only to crash together harder.

The alpha rocked his body into the omega. Eren inhaled deeply, his mouth falling open. Levi took it as an invitation, slipping in his hot tongue, Eren tasting nothing but slick and the deliciousness that was all Levi. The kiss was frenzied, messy, painful as their teeth clicked. Levi kept bucking forward, sending Eren shooting upwards, his throbbing cock rubbing against the rough texture of Levi’s slacks. 

The alpha must’ve gotten impatient because he pushed away, tugging up Eren’s Christmas sweater and shirt. The omega sat up as best he could, allowing it to be pulled off before settling down again and waited with bated breath for Levi to see his own surprise. The key, restly warmly on his collarbones. He tried his best to keep his eyes open; to forever remember the look of utter surprise on the alpha’s face at noticing it. And then the hunger, the way he huffed, a chuckle almost, and then heat and heaviness as he dived down. Naked chests touching, gentle, soft hands running over the omega’s chest, pinching a nipple, biting at his bottom lip. 

“A-alpha,” Eren choked, shuddering at an extra hard pinch. 

Levi snickered against his lips, hands eventually leaving him, the sound of fabric shuffling in between their smacking, frenzied kiss. The gasp that escaped the omega once more, pushing his hips upwards as he felt the alpha’s flaming hardness against his own. 

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren moaned as their cocks rubbed. 

“You like that, omega?” Levi taunted, kiss breaking, head tilting to kiss at Eren’s jaw. Eren hummed, hands roaming to grip at Levi’s naked sides. “I can show you something better.” 

Eren melted like butter, mind spinning at the thought of what Levi meant. Of his hard, thick cock plunging into the omega’s tight heat. Filling him good. Fucking him until they both saw euphoria. 

“Please,” he mewled. 

Mouth falling as he felt hardness press against his puckered hole. Head digging into the pillow as Levi pushed in slowly, stretching him further than his fingers had ever done before. The alpha was kind, he took it slow with slick slippery and wet, making him ease in gently. He murmured against Eren’s skin, saying beautiful, utterly filthy things. Whispered of how well his omega was doing, how tight he was, how hard he was going to fuck him, how much he was going to fill him with his seed and knot him and make him _his._

And gods, Eren cried loudly into the humid, sweltering room. Struggling to breath as Levi pulled out slowly, only to push back in. In and out, numerous times until suddenly, all the omega could see was flashing lights behind his eyes. 

“A-again!” he cried, bucking his own hips to meet his alphas. 

“There?” Levi growled, teeth scraping against soft skin on Eren’s neck. Eren hissed, fingernails digging into Levi’s side. “Does it make my omega feel good?”

Eren made incoherent noises, legs wrapping around Levi’s back, drawing him closer. Mind delirious, pulsating cock rubbing against Levi’s abs. Skin slapping against skin, the omega faintly aware of Levi’s balls hitting his ass. The feeling of something hard pressing into his sweet spot. It was all far better than the omega could ever have dreamed of. 

“Yes, alpha,” he mewled. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi hissed, lips now nibbling at a burning earlobe. “Fuck you’re so good for me.” 

_And you’re so good for me,_ Eren thought hazily, his brain nothing but goo as the alpha kept pounding him, the slow pace from before long gone. Screams of pleasure, grunts of intensity echoed within the small room. The windows fogged, the bed creaking loudly, smacking against the wall as Levi kept going, time after time, hitting the right spot, filling Eren wholly just as much as the omega’s always wanted. Quenching that need that his heat had craved for too long. 

The omega never wanted it to end. Wanted the alpha to stay, keep him sated and filled. Coat his insides, make him his. 

“Le-Levi.” 

So heat after heat they could come together, show their love and longing for one another. Sate their desires, fill their needs. Eren wasn’t going to last much longer. He didn’t want it to end just yet. Not without marking his mate. 

Levi grunted, kissing at Eren’s neck wetly, slowing his hips while at it. 

“Wi-will you be mine?” Eren asked, voice wrecked, throat raw from panting. 

“As long as you’ll be mine,” Levi answered gravelly. Eren breathed out, a sheepish smile on his lips, eyes slipping open ever so slightly. His chest hurting from knowing how badly Levi had wanted this too. “It might hurt.” 

Eren shook his head. “I trust you.” 

“How do you want to do it?” Levi asked next, face lowering into the juncture of Eren’s neck and shoulder, lips running right over sensitive glands. 

Eren’s breath hitched, the feeling both ticklish and pleasurable. “When-When we finish?” 

“Fuck,” Levi whispered, tongue darting to lap at the skin. “My filthy omega.”

“Oh, alpha,” Eren panted, the alpha plunging in harshly, skin slapping hard. 

He continued the plunge again. Deep. Hard. Slick spilling from Eren’s puckered hole every time he pulled out. Eren squeezed his muscles. The alpha constantly lapped at the omega’s scent glands, further pushing him over the edge. Sending his body higher and higher; his stomach boling, his legs shaking, his balls heavy. His breathing out of control. His cock begging for release.

“I-I’m,” Eren choked, knowing he wasn’t going to last another minute. “Oh-alpha. I’m gonna-”

“Mark me,” Levi demanded, pulling back, leaning forward so Eren didn’t have to stretch his neck. “Omega,” he gritted. “Make me _yours.”_

And Eren did. With a frenzied mind, the omega dug his face into the alpha’s neck, biting hard at the skin. The alpha moaned, drawing it out as Eren bit down harsher; canines breaking skin. The omega sucked, tasting bitter iron for a mere moment before pulling away, running his tongue over the wounds. 

Levi shuddered, his thrusts uneven, incoherent words sputtering from his mouth. Eren mourned the loss of contact as Levi pulled away before digging his face back into Eren’s neck. He righted himself, fixing the angle of his bucks. Licking at the tanned skin, breathing over the wetness. Constantly drilling forward. Eren couldn’t hold on anymore. One last push had him tipping over, his cock pulsating, ribbons of come coating their stomachs, his puckered hole contracting, slick spilling. His cries too loud, his voice hoarse and gone. His mind spinning and spinning, the heat barely drenched. He needed more. He needed more than his own release. He needed his alpha’s knot. 

He groaned at Levi, begging him to mark him. Begging to knot him and fill him with his seed. The alpha drove forward then, wasting no time. His mouth fell open, teeth digging into skin, making Eren scream in immense pain and pleasure. The omega’s nails dug into the alpha’s back, legs pinching as Levi pushed forward one last time, body quivering as he spilled over. Come filling the omega, his hole stretching and stretching, all until neither could move no more. The knot keeping Levi in.

Eren swam in heaven. The burning only slightly easing. The heat bearable for a second. Long enough for him to notice where he was. To feel a wet tongue run over his wound and the gentle kiss that was placed there. The way Levi slowly shifted them to their sides, his cock still deeply wedged inside, not daring to cause Eren any pain by pulling out.

Eren panted, his chest heaving. The heat lingered, his body still burning. He knew. He remembered from all those years ago. There was no sating the thirst. No matter how many times Levi was going to knot him yet. But it felt good; being filled and knowing he’ll have a few minutes to spare and indulge in the moment. 

The omega fluttered his eyes open, finding Levi a few inches away. His breathing just as laboured, his face bright red, dark hair wet, sweat running down his temples, and beading above his lips. His eyes were dark like obsidian, yet told a thousand words. Of love, of devotion, of care and of want. It was such a beautiful sight. One in which Eren craved to see more than once. He almost felt giddy at knowing he will. Forever. Now that they were bonded. 

He didn’t need proof for it to be real, but he inched a sweaty hand up anyway, cupping Levi’s shoulder, palm covering the very mark Eren had just made. Levi huffed, a sated smile on his lips as his hand came up to move the omega’s hair out of his face, and to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Eren chuckled, his body feeling both light as a feather, but still simmering as if on low heat. 

It felt nice to soak it all in. To have a moment to make sense of all that has happened. To laugh at how many years they’ve spent harbouring such strong feelings, but wanting each other to first experience success. 

Eren didn’t regret it at all. 

Their love wouldn’t have been nearly as deep if it wasn’t for all the years of pining. Of getting to know each other and growing up, experiencing the world only to eventually fall into each other’s arms. 

The omega’s chest felt so full. So whole. He couldn’t help but grin so largely as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The immense happiness of what the future will hold for them. The support they’ll get. Of how everything had just fallen into place so perfectly. 

“Are you alright?” Levi asked hoarsely. When Eren opened his eyes, he could tell his alpha wasn’t worried one bit. No, if anything, Levi looked the happiest he’d ever been. Despite seeing the tears run down the omega’s face. 

Eren nodded, humming. “Yeah. I’m just-” 

Levi raised his eyebrows, fingers trailing over the mark on Eren’s skin, the feeling nice and comforting. The scent lingering so close to his face made him so happy he wanted to cry even further. 

“Happy?” Levi whispered. 

Eren smiled tiredly, his chest clenching, licking his bottom lip. “You’re finally mine.” Levi hummed. “And Daisy’s.” Levi snorted, finger lifting to fling at Eren’s earlobe. “We no longer have to part.” 

“Never again,” Levi reassured, his eyes boring into Eren’s. 

The enchantment that the alpha had over the omega strong as ever. It reeled in Eren, stretching his neck to tiredly kiss soft, chapped lips. Lips that he would only kiss. No one else. 

Just Eren. 

Just his.

No more parting. No more meeting just for Christmas. No more driving for hours, or flying by plane. No more pining endlessly, pondering what the other might feel. Eren’s chest glowed at the thought. The romantic idea that they still had years to come. To make a home at Levi’s new house in Shiganshina. To eventually get married. To settle down. To adopt more puppies. To have kids. To host his own holiday season parties. To have all of that with the alpha Eren trusted so dearly. So strongly. A mate who knew him inside and out. A mate that’d been there, right from the very beginning.

What more could he ever have asked for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D Let me know how it was!  
> I honestly take my hat off to omegaverse writers! It's a lot harder than it looks! Wow!


End file.
